Cover (Shiver trilogy ending)
by wrzeszcz123
Summary: This is my next book in the series. Sam and Grace have been through a lot together. Now they will have to face challenges that might not end very well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cole

There are times in your life where you don't know what to do and today was one of those days. Sam said that he was going out with Grace this morning to pick out a college together. Since it had been almost half a year since Grace and Sam got the shot they haven't changed, which is a really good sign. Sam and Grace were very hesitant with the whole shot thing and I really didn't blame them for being scared. "Cole I don't know if we should do this." Oh gosh I hated that, Sam said it with such horror, like he wouldn't see Grace or himself again.

Now I'm alone in this stupid log cabin that has nothing except crap, junk, and Sam and Grace talking on the sofa. They just keep talking about college. If they go I will be home, alone with only Ulrik, Paul, and a few others that don't shut up and talk about everything under the friggin' sun.

"Cole?" Grace asked.

"What,"

"What are you doing" she asked.

"I'm imaging that Isabel is in the front yard." I really wasn't but I looked out the window just to amuse Grace, and there she really was. Oh, gosh I never, in my whole life thought I would see her again, we talked on the phone but now here she was a gorgeous brunette with sparkling, beautiful eyes.

"Hey beautiful," I said in a very uneasy way, not knowing how she would respond.

"Oh Cole," she said, "I've missed you so much"

"Is this the Isabel that talked with me for fourteen seconds and made out with me for seven?"

"You're a B-I"

"Wow, impressive."

"Ok just sit down" Sam shouted from the sofa.

"Isabel I have to show you the colleges that Sam and I picked out," Grace shouted from the couch.

Isabel

When I got to Sam, Grace, and Cole's log cabin looking thing I wasn't expecting what happened. I missed Cole. When I walked in I wanted to kiss him. His looked different and I wasn't sure how. The way he smiled uneasy was scary.

"Are you O.K.?" I asked him after Grace finally showed me what college Sam and her were picking out.

"Ya, I'm perfectly fine."

I got up from where I was sitting, and sat next to him on the love seat. Cole scooted over a little next to me and I did the same. Soon we were thigh to thigh, and shoulder to shoulder. Grace and Sam's faces were buried in papers and magazines, so I knew I could make my move. Cole was looking down the hallway behind us and so I tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at me and right when he turned I kissed him.

"Goodness Isabel," Cole whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know it's been so long since we kissed and I felt different."

"Is it a good different?"

"A really good different,"

Cole kissed me like five times after that. Sam looked up at us while we were kissing and made a clearing his throat noise that people do when they want your attention.

"Should I get you two a room?"

"That would be wonderful; can you get all the others out of my room?" Cole asked

"Cole?" Sam said I really wasn't sure if he was asking for him or just saying his name, but I think he was trying to knock some sense into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam

I wanted to slap Cole upside the head. Cole sat right on the couch with Isabel and started making out with her.

"Sam?" Grace taped my shoulder as she looked into my eyes. I knew what she wanted and I didn't know what to do about it so I just did it. I kissed her. She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw her laying on the back of the couch with her brown eyes sparkling eyes from the lights of the Christmas tree. Her blond hair lay just perfect on her shoulders, like she was a model. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I love you Sam," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you more than anything," I whispered back into hers.

"All righty then, we should just have a kissing party." A voice said from the hallway. I knew who it was, Ulrik. He always likes to snoop, and he always did like to snoop.

"Why don't we" Cole said with a handful of sarcasm.

"Cole shut up." Grace said

"This is interesting, Cole St. Clair sassing back at the guy who lent him fifty five dollars for gas last week." Ulrik snapped back to Cole.

"Hi I'm Isabel, who are you?"

"I'm Ulrik"

"Wonderful so you must be one of the ex-wolves that Mr. Genius saved."

"Precisely,"

Isabel kept talking to Ulrik and Cole kept getting upset that she was ignoring him but Cole was trying to ask her one important question.

"Isabel?"

"Yes Cole."

"Not that I don't enjoy you, but why are you here."

"Oh, college was full of B-I's" she said "Girl kept steeling all the guys and when a guy walked over he was either a teacher or a nerd."

"I understand, "Cole didn't understand but it made him feel good to have Isabel think that he cared.

Grace

I sat back and watched the whole time since Ulrik had walked out and then he left, and Cole started asking stupid questions about Isabel and college. While they were jibber jabbering Sam reached out and grabbed my hand that was on his knee. He kissed my palm and then held my hand firmly, like a big storm was coming and he didn't want to let go of me. The storm had passed, my parents think that I'm living with Rachel, the Culpepper's killed most of the wolves so they are pleased because they don't have to deal with them, and Sam, Cole, Ulrik, Paul, a few others, and I aren't going to turn into a wolf now that Cole gave us all that shot.

Ever since everyone found out that Beck died, they have been in mourning. Not the black clothing kind, the kind that ex-wolves have, you get every picture you can find of the person that passed away and you put them all around the house. So Beck's face and a few other wolves that I didn't recognize were put all over the house. Not even one picture of Shelby was on the walls, which made Sam very pleased.

Officer Koenig stopped over once in a while to see how we all are. The last time he came was last week and him and his family brought Christmas presents for everyone. His wife flipped when she saw Cole, she made him sing a song for her so she knew it was really him. She almost fainted when Cole started singing. It was probably the best gift Cole could have gotten, a woman in her thirties love a twenty one year olds songs. There kids were so cute they had a little girl probably about eight named Karen or Virginia, a little boy about five and his name was John, and then they had a newborn baby boy, his name was Sam. That touched Sam's heart when he heard the baby was named after him. The wife wanted to name her that and Officer Koenig said he liked the name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sam

It was Christmas morning and the house was already full of yelling. Grace's eyes were looking into mine when I opened them. She almost made me fall out of the bed.

"Good morning Sam,"

"Hey," I said in a tired voice.

"Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas back,"

Grace giggled and kissed me on the cheek. I got up and went to brush my teeth and Grace followed. We brushed our teeth together, got dressed, and then walked into the hallway. When we walked to the end of the hall Paul yelled,

"Sam, mistletoe,"

I looked at Grace who was laughing at me and Paul; I gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"No Sam, like this," he walked over and pushed me into Grace. Wow I never had a kiss like that. It was incredible, but I knew this whole thing was a set up.

"Thanks Paul," I said as I pushed him into his girlfriend, and they kissed.

Everyone sat on the couches and floor. I walked over to the tree and put my box underneath the big tree. I sat back down next to Grace and put her hand in my hand. Ulrik liked to play the role of Santa, so he passed out the presents. He wore a sweater that said "Kiss Me I'm Santa" I didn't get it but he did. The first present went to me.

"Sam the first one is for you." He passed it to me and I read the label, it was from Beck.

"How did he-?"

"Sam he said he knew he would never have a Christmas with you and he wanted to give it to you before he left but he never did."

I ripped the paper and looked at the cardboard box. It had something written on it.

_"_Sam you were the best of us remember that, I know you can."

I opened the box and it was something I thought I would see from him. It was an instruction manual on how to put on a tire, another manual on how to get a girlfriend, a manual on what to and what not to do with your girlfriend. Grace and I probably broke every one of the not to do's in this book, and a letter that said,

Sam I loved you like the son that I never had, I hope

that you understand that you really were the best of us.

I love you Sam, I really do.

Love,

Beck

I wanted to cry right there in the middle of the living room, but I held it in and said to myself,

"Thank you Beck."

Grace asked what I got and I showed her the two girlfriend manuals. She laughed and said that we broke all the rules in the not to do book. Great minds think alike. We both thought the same thing. Presents were passed out. I got socks, a joke Paul like to do to me, when I was first living with Paul and Beck I used to do everything without socks and Paul used to get mad when I ran outside and wore no shoes or socks so Paul thought he was funny, a comb, chap stick, another stupid joke from Paul, I would always complain I had chapped lips but I never put chap stick on , condoms from Cole, he thinks that he is so funny, and a Rilke book from Grace. It was the love version.

"Special edition," she said "Not even on the shelves yet."

I was so happy I gave her a big kiss. She gave me one back. Grace got a hand knitted blanket from Officer Koenig's wife, some socks and chap stick, from who do you think? She also got a sweater that said "Kiss Me I'm Mrs. Clause" Ulrik thought he was funny by doing that.

After all the gifts were given Ulrik went around the tree to see if he forgot anything, he found my gift to Grace.

"Grace this is from Sam," Ulrik said

"Sam? Oh Sam, you didn't have to get me anything, having you is all I need."

"No Grace you need this." I said as I looked into her sweet eyes.

She took the paper of and folded it next to her; she looked at me and smiled.

"Go on open it," I insisted.

"I'm going,"

She opened the little box and teared up.

"Sam?" she said, "it's beautiful."

I grabbed the little box and clipped the necklace around her neck. Cole walked into the kitchen and grabbed a little wrapped present out of the bread box. He sat on the couch next to Isabel and said,

"I knew you probably weren't expecting anything but I got you something real special."

Isabel took the box and ripped the paper off the box. She is so the opposite of Grace. Isabel opened the box and gasped. Cole took the box and said,

"Isabel will you marry me?"

"Cole" Isabel gasped again. "Are you- Oh my, yes!"

Cole took one ring out of the box and slid it on Isabel's finger.

"Wait" Isabel said. "Why is there another ring?"

Paul took the box from Cole and walked over to his girlfriend, he did it the old fashioned way, and he bent down on one knee and opened the box.

"Lori, you probably weren't expecting this but I love you more than anything-"

"O.K. let's get off the sob story and get to the point." Ulrik yelled.

"I'm getting there, Lori will you marry me?"

"Paul," she bent down and kissed him. I think it caught him off guard because he almost fell over. "I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Grace

There is a time in a girl's life when she turns into an adult that she needs to find herself in this world. I tried, I really did try. I looked for a job but, I couldn't work, and I know I would get bored out of my mind working. I really don't know how Sam works at The Crooked Shelf all day. I remember the day Sam and I were watching the northern-lights together and I asked him if he was going to marry me. He wanted to know if I was asking, I really was asking but I know that boys are supposed to propose girls. I said that I was just clarifying but I knew in my heart I wasn't.

"Grace?" Sam asked me.

"Yes."

"Are you jealous or something about Lori and Isabel?"

"Nope I'm not; actually I'm really happy for them."

"Oh, ok I thought the way you have been acting the last couple days that something was bothering you."

"Sam I'm perfectly fine, see" I leaned over on the bed to kiss him with very soft lips. I really was happy for them; I just wanted to know that I officially _had_ Sam, for myself.

"Grace, I _know_ what you want I want it too but you told me that you wanted to find yourself." He just didn't understand I _did_ find myself.

"Sam I did find myself, what I am is you- well me and- you and me that's what I am, you and me. I found what I wanted to find which was what I had the whole time, you." I didn't want to get mad at him but I really found what I wanted the whole time.

"Grace, I'm so sorry I didn't know. I-I," he said, "I wish I had known, man I'm an idiot." He said under his breath, I saw a tear slip off his chin onto his hand.

"Sam, oh don't cry, please don't cry, no I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad, or jealous, or whatever I was." I rubbed my head against his shoulder.

"I love you Grace." He said as he rubbed his hand through my hair.

"I love you too." I said before I kissed him on the forehead. He smiled at me and kissed me too except on th


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sam

I knew what Grace wanted and I wanted it too but she was still so young, nineteen, and me twenty, most people get married when they are in there twenty's and well she isn't, but that gives me a really good idea. That doesn't matter though right now.

After Grace and I had our little talk she fell asleep on my shoulder. She was so beautiful when she slept and she likes watching me sleep so this is pay back. Her hair lay just right on her shoulders and her lips, oh her lips were just there I really don't know how to describe them, but they were beautiful too. I kissed her very lightly so I didn't wake her, of course I did though.

"I love it when you kiss me." She muttered

"I love it when you kiss me more." I whispered back. She put her hand behind my head and looked into my eyes.

"Sam," she whispered, "your eyes." She gasped.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked. I reached onto the nightstand behind me to look at my face. It wasn't there.

"Crap," I mumbled to myself. I jumped out of bed and ran to living room. I would have gone to the bathroom but it was broken and everyone we call to fix the mirror doesn't travel into the middle of nowhere to fix one mirror. When I got to the living room Paul, Lori, Ulrik, Cole, Isabel, and a few others were just staring, and snickering at me as I ran to the mirror on the wall. I saw Grace come out of the bedroom out of the corner of my eye; she wasn't my concern right now. I put my face up to the glass and stared at my eyes.

"Grace what's happening I don't see anything." The whole living was in an uproar of laughter.

"What?" I yelled over their voices.

"Sam," Grace said in a low voice,

"That was so good Grace," Paul yelled, "I didn't think you had that in you to lie to Sam." Grace smiled with a mischievous look.

"Sorry Sam," Grace said as she rubbed my arm, "He didn't believe me that I was a better liar than you."

"Sorry Sam I didn't. Oh man I can't get over that you really got him." Paul yelled at Grace.

"Really Paul, if you didn't believe her you could of asked me I would of told you she was a better liar than me." I yelled back at him.

"Well you were such a good liar when you were a kid so I thought that you still had it in you, but I guess not." Paul shouted back at me.

"Come on Grace lets go to bed." I grabbed Grace's hand and we walked into the moonlit room together.

"Sorry Sam," Grace said as she slid under the cold covers with me.

"That's ok, but you really had me going." I heard Grace giggle at the fact of what I said. She kissed me and pushed her back, into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and crossed them in front of her chest. She made a little noise and pushed her head into my neck. I listened to our heart beats match and then I fell off to sleep. My world was perfect with Grace in my arms, and just Grace and I staying to together forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Cole

"Cole," Isabel said as she spun her ring on her finger, and everyone went to bed.

"Ya,"

"Why did you do this?" she asked.

"What? Isabel if you don't want to been engaged then-"

"No," she yelled, "I guess I just worded it wrong, why did you get engaged with me, what set you off with me?"

"Isabel it's not because of you, it's because it's because of who you are."

"Cole, I'm a horrible person, I had the world's worst grades, I skipped school, I killed my brothe-" I was tired of her making herself feel worse and worse so I just kissed her.

"Oh, Cole," she gasped. I gave her a look and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

"What?" I asked her.

"Do you want to?" Her eyes so excited, and sad at the same time.

"On the couch?" She sighed at me and rolled her eyes. I stood up and picked her up into my arms.

"You're so strong." She said

"Thanks, but not really, you're actually really light." I tip toed into my room and laid her on the bed. She sighed when I placed her down; I saw her eyes glowing from the moon coming in through the blinds.

"Isabel are you sure?" I asked to make sure this is what she really wanted. She just nodded, and tipped her head back so the tips of her hair touched the mattress. She was all I thought about and that's all I wanted. I think I knew how Sam felt when him and Grace spent time together. I didn't know how to start, so I let her make the first move. She had control of me and I think she figured that out when I just stood there looking at her silhouette on the bed.

She stood up and pushed me onto the bed, I scooted to the headboard of my bed and she crawled after me. She helped me tug off my shirt and she made a purr noise, which set me off, she was all I ever wanted to know her body on mine. I unbuttoned the first button on her shirt; she made no expression so I kept going. I was alive and she was too. We slid under the covers and shook off our clothing. There was nothing I would rather be doing but being here with Isabel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Isabel

Last night was the best night I had ever experienced. Cole's body on my body, oh it was amazing. If my parents ever found out what I did, I would be dead. Well actually my mom thought that Cole and I "made love," but that's a different story. I woke up before Cole which was a good thing because all I had on was a tee shirt of his which was two times my size. All he had on was a pair of boxer shorts with music notes on them. Impressive!

I ran to the pile of clothes on the floor and slid a pair of jeans on. I don't think they were mine though but I slid into bed and ran my hand through his hair a few times to see if he would wake up. He didn't even after I kept doing it over and over again. So instead I kissed him. His eyes flew open and he kissed my right back.

"Do you feel like a horrible person now?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Not anymore." I said with a sigh. He laughed a little, then kissed my cheek.

"Only a cheek kiss?" I asked.

"Do you want more?"

"Ok," He leaned over and was about kiss me but I piped in and said, "Can you change those first," I said as I pointed down to his boxers.

"Fine," he mumbled as he got out of bed. He walked over to the clothes pile and searched for his jeans.

"I'm wearing them." I said.

"Why-never mind can I have them." I slid them off under the covers and threw them at him.

"Can I have my jeans then?" he threw my jeans back at me and then slid his on.

"Ewe there warm," he said. I slid my jeans on under the covers, and then I got out of bed and looped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes and he looked into my eyes. Cole leaned in and put his forehead on my forehead. He kissed me on the nose, and then kissed my cheek, and then he kissed my lips.

"Mmmmm," I muttered.

"Isabel I love you." Cole said.

"Me too," I said as I kissed him over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Grace

"Sam it's in" I yelled as I ran through the halls. Paul grabbed my arm and said,

"What's your problem?"

Huffing and puffing I said, "The mail-from the college-acceptance letters." I finally was able to spit out. Sam came out into the living room and asked,

"What's the problem here?"

"Like I said before the college sent the acceptance letters there here!" I shouted. He snatched his letter out of his hand and looked at it. He read the envelope aloud,

"To Samuel Kerr Roth, Mercy Falls." He sounded so excited, "Grace, do you want to open it here?"

"Sure," I said nodding my head. We opened them together and read them to ourselves. I was so excited. "I got accepted!" I shouted.

Sam

I read my letter in silence; it was a non-reading-aloud kind of letter. I didn't get accepted. I've got many letters from many different people but this was way at the bottom of the list. It read,

Dear Mr. Roth,

We appreciate your letter, but we are letting you know that you did not get accepted into St. Andrew College. We hope that you will understand that we had over twenty one thousand applications and only eleven thousand could get accepted. We hope you will try next year.

Thank you,

St. Andrew College acceptance team

How will Grace feel when she finds out that I didn't make it in? She might not want to go, but I really want her to go so bad. I have to tell her but when?

That night Grace and I hopped into bed and she pushed her body into mine. I flipped the lamp on next to me and shifted my body so I was facing Grace.

"Grace,…um I have something to tell you."

"Oh I do too," she said excitedly, "I went online to see who else made it into college, but your name wasn't on there, I think they just forgot your name, having to write all those names so people can see them-"

"Grace, stop I, I didn't make it into the college." Grace started laughing which was very weird since she is a person who only laughs at funny things.

"Why aren't you laughing, aren't you joking?"

"Grace I'm, I'm really sorry I wanted to tell you before but I didn't want to ruin your day and how excited you were."

"Oh," there was a really long pause. "I just won't go then." She was very serious, but so was I.

"No, Grace you are going to that college and I don't care what it takes I'm going to make you go. There was a poem called The Walk and it goes like this,"

"My eyes already touch the sunny hill, going far head of the road I have begun. So we are grasped by what we cannot grasp; it has its inner light, even from a distance- and changes us, even if we do not reach it, into something else, which, hardly sensing it, we already are a gesture waves us on, answering our own wave… but what we feel is the wind in our faces."

"Sam, nothing can separate us even if it's college, so long story short, I'm not going to college without you."

"Grace, you don't understand I want you to go and now that's final," I slammed my fist against the nightstand, Grace did the same, she ran into the hall. I ran out after her, but she locked herself in the bathroom.

"Grace?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, really I am. I just want the best for you."

"And I want the best for both of you but I don't wake up the whole house with a stupid fight." Cole yelled from his room.

"Sorry Cole, tell Sam that I will not be speaking to him until he realizes that all I want is him and school is nothing to me according to him." Yelled Grace from behind the door.

"Um Sam, Grace said-"

"I know what Grace said." I yelled at Cole.

"Night Grace," Cole yelled.

"Night," Grace yelled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Paul

No one will ever get sleep now that Sam didn't get accepted into college with Grace.

"Sam, Grace told me that she decided that she was going to go to college."

"Oh that's wonderful," he said

"Well didn't you want her to go in the first place?"

"Yes, but how long will she be gone? I really didn't think about that when I told her to go."

"Sam, she'll be back as soon as you know it." I said, "She is leaving tonight and I'm driving her."

"Thanks Paul." He whispered to me. I hated to see him sad like he was but him and Grace agreed on it. When Grace had all her bags packed she told me she had to stay her goodbyes.

Grace

"Sam?" I asked as I stuck my head in the crack of the bedroom door.

"Yes," he said. I walked into the room and stood next to him by the window. He twined his fingers into mine. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on my head.

"I'll call, and write, and do whatever it takes to get in contact with you." I whispered.

"Don't worry about that, just get smart so you can talk to me about all the happy fun stuff about college, and so you can tell me about the OMG he's so cute guys."

"Stop," I said as I slapped his arm. "You're the only guy in the world that I will go googly eyed over or say OMG he's so cute to.

"I know but you will talk to me about smart stuff right?"

"Of course,"

"Grace, we have to get going." Paul said in the doorway. I turned to look at Sam and he turned to look at me. I saw Paul walk away from the door when Sam put his arms around my waist. I hugged him, and held him close. I couldn't leave this all behind but if I stayed with Sam he would be so mad, he wants me to go to college. It's only five months till summer break and then my birthday is during that time and I will miss Sam's birthday next month. Oh he will spend it without me I can't miss that.

"Sam what about your birthday?"

"We can celebrate it over summer break when you come back. Or we can have a triple birthday because Cole's birthday is in a few months." A drop of water fell on my arm, Sam was crying and he really going to miss me and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Sam I don't have to go if you don't-"

"Stop Grace I want you to go, you deserve to go." He kissed me and I didn't want this moment to stop.

"This will be our last kiss in a long time." I said.

"Then make it count," he leaned in and I kissed his lips. I would miss his lips, his heartbeat, my hands in his hands, and most of all his eyes. I remember when he told me wolves only kept their eyes, and I had to keep them forever. It was just me looking into his sad yellow eyes, and him looking into my sad brown ones. He pressed his body into my body and sighed.

Sam

Grace was all I loved and now school was in the middle of us. Five months was just too long.

"I love you Grace." I said holding her tightly and her doing the same.

"I'll be back I promise." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, I'll be here waiting for you, I really do mean it Grace."

"I know," she burying her face into my chest. Paul walked to the door and knocked on the wall. Grace hurriedly wiped her face so Paul didn't see her tears.

"Let me just say good bye to the others." She said running out of my arms and into the hallway.

"Sam," Paul said, "be strong."

"I will," I said holding back tears.

Grace

I ran out of Sam's arms and into the hall, looking for Cole, and Isabel, and anyone else I could find before I had to leave.

"Cole," I yelled

"In the bedroom," he yelled back. I knocked on the door and walked in Isabel and him were just sitting on the bed together. I didn't want to get into stories with them so I just said what I needed to.

"Bye guys." Cole stood up after I said that and walked over to me.

"Bye Grace." He said. I know Isabel probably felt awkward but I hugged Cole. We were like family and he helped all the wolves, and I didn't think I thanked him for it.

"Thanks Cole for everything."

"No prob," he said, "how is Sam taking it?" Cole undid our hug and looked me in the eye when he said the last part.

"Really bad, oh Cole I can't go, you saw how he acted when my parents took me away, he moped around all day, and that was wasn't by choice, this is."

"I'll help him through it, don't worry one bit Grace," he said.

"Ok," I said with a sigh. I said bye to Isabel and we hugged, then I knocked on Ulrik's door and he told me I could come in. I stood in the doorway and said goodbye. I walked back into the hall where I saw two silhouettes next to the door. One was Sam and one was Paul.

"Paul?" I heard Sam say, "Will she be safe, I just want the best for her."

"Stop over reacting, she will be fine." Paul said back. I walked next to them and reached for Sam's hand and he took mine. Paul asked if I had everything.

"Except for one thing." I looked up at Sam and kissed him one last time. It wasn't a hot kiss, or a dirty kiss, it was just a never-forget-me-kiss.

"Let's go," Paul said. Sam walked me to the car and shut the door when I got in. I rolled down the window and he whispered something in my ear,

"Your birthday present should be in by the time you get home."

"Ok," I whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, stroking my hair. Paul hopped in the car and turned it on.

"All right lets go," he said, "Bye Sam see you in a few days."

"A few days!" Sam said with a gasp.

"Yes in a few days, the school is in Goffstown, NH. We will be there in twenty six hours. So twenty six plus twenty six is-"

"I know how long that is," snapped Sam, "Be safe Grace."

"I will." I said. I kissed him and then rolled up the window.

"Let's go Grace." Paul said. He put the car in reverse and rolled down the driveway. I looked out the window and watched Sam watch me.

"Bye Sam," I whispered. He must of saw my lips move because I saw him word "I love you, Grace."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Paul

When we got to the college I walked Grace to her room. There were thousands of doors, and hallways, and people. I remember those days when I was in college. I'm glad that was about ten years ago though. When we found Grace's dorm she said she could take it from here.

"Ok if you insist." I said.

"Thank you Paul, I sure do appreciate it." She hugged me and then grabbed her box off the ground.

"Bye Grace, I'll keep an eye out for Sam, he's really going to have a tough time."

"I know I wish I could do something but he really wanted me to go."

"I understand, bye." I said before I started walking down the hallway.

"Bye." She yelled. I got in my car and started a long journey home.

Grace

I opened the door and saw a girl unpacking some boxes.

"Hi," the girl yelled over the radio. "Sorry music relaxes me."

"Oh, that's ok I love music too." She was listening to "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Maria Carey. "Hi, I'm Grace."

"Oh, excuse my horrible manners, I'm Rebecca." She said as she turned down the radio, I know its past Christmas but she has such beautiful solo parts and the melody, oh the melody is wonderful.

"She sounds like someone Sam would like," I said under my breath, "I got told I only had one roommate did you get told that too?" I said louder.

"Yes I did too, but you never know they can always squeeze people in empty spots."

"Are you from Minnesota?" she asked. "Sorry to be starting us off weird but I have been studying wolves for who knows how long and those scars look like a wolf had bitten you, and everyone up here in New England starting flipping out because they didn't want to get bit too."

"Yes I am, and yes I did get bit, I was very little though."

"I'm so sorry." She did look sorry so I knew that we would be good friends because people who are kind to people like this become friends. "Do you want me to help you unpack? I'm pretty much done," she asked.

"If you want." She grabbed one of my boxes and laid it gently on my bed. The first thing she took out of the box was a picture of Sam.

"Ooh, who is this?"

"That's my boyfriend, Sam."

"_The_ Sam, Samuel K. Roth?"

"Yes, how do you know him?"

"My parents said that it was drastic what happened, so when I got a little older from when it happened, they showed a newspaper that told about his parents and how that someone adopted him." She said, I sighed trying to think how Sam's life changed so much after the incident with his parents. "Also," she added, "there were pictures everywhere and I recognized his eyes."

"Everyone does." I said with a chuckle. She looked at me and laughed too. That night I stared at Sam's picture.

"You sure do love him, don't you?" Rebecca whispered.

"Yes I do, you know you don't have to whisper right?"

"Oh, sorry force of habit I guess." She smiled at me, and I realized something hadn't all day.

"Hey you have braces."

"Yes I do," she sighed, "Are they really that noticeable?"

"No," I said hurriedly, "I just noticed them now."

"Oh," she sighed. "Well I'm tired and we have to start school tomorrow so, night."

"Night, I have to make a quick call then I'll sleep."

"Who's it too, Sam?" she asked, "Not to be weird."

"Ya let's just hope he picks up. I'll put it on speaker." I dialed the house number knowing that someone would pick it up.

"Hello," a whole bunch of voices yelled through the speaker.

"Hey," I said. Paul spoke up,

"Sam, Grace is on the phone."

"Hi Paul." I said.

"Hi Grace how is college?"

"Oh it's just wonderful, I only have one roommate, and her name is Rebecca." Rebecca hopped onto my bed and talked into the phone.

"Hi everyone, I'm Rebecca, as Grace just advertised." We both laughed and waited for a response.

"Cool," Cole's voice buzzed my phone.

"Oh my gosh," Rebecca's voice so happy. "It's Cole St. Clair. I would recognize his voice anywhere."

"I know," Cole said, "I'm awesome."

"He's mine," Isabel yelled in the background.

"Well your probably tired so, good night Grace good morning to all of us." Oh, time zone change I forgot.

"Sorry guys," I said.

"That's ok bye."

"Bye." I closed the phone, wishing that someone could have gotten Sam so I could say good morning to him.

"Wow, you have a family don't you?" Rebecca asked.

"Well we aren't related but he lives with us."

"Fascinating, I'm going to bed, night."

"Goodnight." I laid my head on my pillow and shed a tear, I really wanted Sam and I knew he wanted me too.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sam

With Grace gone, my life was so boring. Cole would go out with me, Lori and Paul would too, but nothing was the same without her though. Grace called the other morning, but I knew it would make my life worse talking to her. She is just my Grace, and with her far away I would be so depressed.

"Sam, your phone is going off." Lori yelled from the living room. "It's Grace."

"Ok, I'm coming." I ran into the living room and picked up my phone and read it.

Hey Sam,

College is so boring, and fun, it would be more fun with you here. I have one roommate, her name is Rebecca. She is nice and I like her. I miss you so much and I hope you know that I will be home in a little more than four months. I know it seems long but it isn't. I love you, bye,

Grace

Grace seemed so far away now. I had to call her but she was probably in the middle of class. I didn't care at least I would hear her voice for a few seconds saying "Hey this is Grace; sorry I couldn't come to the phone. Please leave a message after the…." Oh I just loved how she let the beep go and she doesn't say it. I dialed her number and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh, gosh I took Grace's phone by mistake, sorry I'll go get her, wait, are you Sam?" the girl on the other end asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, hi I'm Rebecca, I'll go get her."

"Hello?" Grace's voice sounded stressed.

"Grace, what's wrong?"

"Oh, hey, nothing just homework."

"What is it? Maybe I can give you the answer."

"[7 - (3 - 3(7 - 5) + 2)] + 7"

"Um, um,"

"Fifteen" Rebecca yelled from the background.

"Thanks," Grace yelled back to her. "So how are you?"

"Well I thought I would be bad because I'm talking to you and your not here, but surprisingly I'm not going crazy."

"That's good," Grace said with a chuckle. "Oh, man."

"What Grace, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, the fire alarm is going off, I will talk to you later, bye love you."

"Bye, love you too." Grace ended the phone call and I was left in the living room with Lori and Paul. I threw my phone on the coffee table, sat on the couch and I threw my face into my hands.

"Sam?" Lori's voice was gentle next to me. "You miss her don't you?"

"So bad." I said into my palms. Lori put her hand on my shoulder. Her hand was so small and gentle on my tee shirt.

"Sam, you'll make it through, trust me." I looked at Lori; her head tipped sideways a little, her eyes were sad and looked very serious, like she knew what she was talking about. "Trust me," such a strong statement.

"Thanks, Lori, I sure do appreciate it." Lori and Paul walked into the kitchen to make dinner and I just sat on the couch and thought about Grace.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lori

Sam was such a sad person since Grace left. As long as I known him, he was a happy person with Grace around and now, he wasn't. Paul and I want to the kitchen to make dinner, but Paul knew that I was being affected by the way Sam was.

"Lori," Paul whispered as I taped my hand on the counter. It made a "click" noise every time my ring hit the counter.

"What?" I whispered.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Honey, Sam is so sad just because Grace is gone. He won't last another four months."

"Lori, I know but I can't tell Grace to come back. She needs the education, just like anyone of us deserves."

"Ya I know but how will he do it?"

"Lori, I know how-you just gave me and idea, thank you." He kissed me and then ran into the living room.

Sam

Paul ran to the couch and sat next to me.

"Sam, I have an idea." Paul whispered in my ear.

"What?" I whispered back. He explained how if I got Grace a present, I would wait until she comes home, and how I wouldn't be so depressed. I told him how I already got her something, but he said something more personal. So later that week I went out and bought something that I knew was so much more personal than anything.

"Cole how is this?" I showed him the present I got Grace.

"Sam," Cole gasped, "That must of cost you a fortune."

"It did."

"Oh, Sam that's wonderful though."

"She really is going to like it, it's really a different gift though, do you think that she will like it."

"Sam look at me, I _know_ she will like it."

Grace

_Blood_

_Car_

_Lights_

_Rebecca _

_Phone_

_Love _

_More Blood_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Cole

Sam is so frickin' dramatic, "will she like it", "oh she will like it." Sam, Sam, Sam why is he such a drama queen.

"Are you ok?" Isabel asked, "You have been walking back and forth in front of me for ten minutes. Sit down and spill." I sat down and she put her arms around my shoulders.

"Isabel, Sam is a wreck. He can't stand being away from Grace, and I bet Grace is having a tough time too." My pocket vibrated. "Speaking of her, here she is now." I looked at the screen and opened it.

"Da,"

"Cole," Grace sounded stressed, "I just got in an accident and my legs are stuck in the car, I can't move them and it hurts so bad."

"Did you call Sam?"

"Yes, he didn't pick up."

"Really Sam, Grace needs you." I whispered to myself. "I'll tell Paul to come and help you. Where are you?"

"I don't know some place in near the woods, Sam was so sad I couldn't help hearing him so upset every time I talked to him."

"Ok, ok I'll go get Paul, stay on the phone, and you're in Minnesota?

"That was my plan, and yes," Grace said in pain.

"Isabel keep Grace calm, she just got in an accident, please just, please." Isabel took the phone and started talking to her. I ran into the living room where Paul and Lori were.

"Paul, go to the boundary of the woods, Grace just got in an accident." Sam's room door flew open and he ran into the living room where I was.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked.

"I don't know look at your messages." Sam grabbed his phone from under a pile of papers and pushed some buttons and put it to his ear. I could hear some words from the phone. "Sam…-accident…-…..friend-with me."

"Oh," Sam said with a sigh. He connected his hands behind his head and paced back and forth a few times. "Paul go, now." Sam demanded.

"Paul, do you want me to come?" Lori asked him.

"I don't know, um no I'll just go."

"Be safe." She said before she kissed him.

Paul

I ran to my car and drove to the woods. I saw some car lights up ahead, but I couldn't tell who's car it was. Wait, I drove her to college, so how was she getting here. I drove to the car and parked behind them. There was glass and pieces of car everywhere. I ran to the driver side of the car and looked in the window, there was blood all in a girl's hair and I knew it was Grace. Another girl was in the car, Rebecca how did she get here?

"Grace, I'm here." I whispered.

"Paul?" she said as she turned her head. "Rebecca passed out, and I'm stuck in the car, and the car hit us then drove away."

"Hit and run." I whispered to myself. "Are you ok?"

"No, not really, where is Sam I need him." She gasped.

"He stayed home, Grace I have to pull you out of the car, and fast."

"Paul, I tried the car is crushed on my legs." I pulled the door and it fell off the hinge. The car was so badly crushing her legs, there was just so much blood too I couldn't tell where her legs were. Rebecca shuttered a little and then opened her eyes.

"Crap, Grace what happened, are you ok? Paul, why, what, ok I don't care right about now, can you pull her out?" Rebecca said. I'm surprised she didn't say anything about her car.

"Hi, nice to see you again, don't know if I can get her out can you help?"

"Yes, let me just push this." She pushed the door open, and hopped in the back seat. She pulled a bar and Grace's seat moved back. Grace groaned, and then Rebecca pulled it back a big jerk and Grace screamed.

"Sorry," Rebecca said as she locked the seat in place.

"Ok, Grace this is really going to hurt but just stay strong."

"Sure, when a girl's leg is stuck in a car she can stay strong, and calm like that." Grace snapped her finger at the end of the statement. Do people really get this cranky when they get into accidents?

"Ok, Rebecca can you hold Grace's hand, this is really going to be interesting," I said. Rebecca closed her eyes and gripped Grace's hands; I put my hands around her waist and pulled. Grace barely moved, and she groaned.

"You're doing well, Grace." Rebecca said.

"Did you call 9-1-1?" I asked.

"I tried," Grace struggled to say, "No reception."

"How did you call- never mind, ok Rebecca can you go and try walking down the street a little and try calling 9-1-1?

"Sure," Rebecca replied. Rebecca walked down the street and pushed some buttons on her phone and held it to her ear.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Rebecca

"My friend and I just got in an accident, her um boyfriend's uncle lives down the street a ways so he drove down to help, the car is crushing her legs and we can't get her out." As soon as said that I heard Grace scream. I turned, and Grace was lying on the ground and Paul's hands were soaked in Grace's blood. Her legs were a mess just pieces of glass and car and gross stuff in them.

"Ok mam," the woman on the other end of the phone said, "I see where you are. Ok, I'm sending an ambulance right now, just stay calm." I was trying to stay calm, which wasn't something that comes easy for me.

"Rebecca, help Grace stay calm." Paul yelled over to me. I ran over to where Grace was and started talking to her.

"Grace it's going to be ok, don't worry about a thing. The ambulance is-"

"Right there," Paul interrupted. When the ambulance arrived a man got out of the driver seat, and a woman got out of the other side.

"Get the jaws of life," yelled the man. He turned around and his eyes found Grace on the ground, "Never mind." The woman walked around and ran to Grace.

"Oh, get the bed," the woman demanded. The man grabbed a rolling bed out of the ambulance and lifted Grace onto it.

Grace

"Why isn't Sam here?" I asked Paul in the ambulance.

"I really don't know Grace, but don't worry he'll probably meet us at the hospital." I looked at my legs and saw they were worse then I expected to them to be.

"Paul," I gasped.

"Stay calm Grace, everything is going to be all right." I knew it and I think he knew it too; everything wasn't going to be all right. I let a tear fall on his hand which was on the bed. "Don't cry, crying makes it worse. Sam is going to be there, Cole and Isabel will, Rebecca will, everyone will be at the hospital and you're going to be ok, don't even look." I hugged Paul and cried on his shoulder.

"I'll try Paul but I need him, and look at my legs there not even there, it's just blood and brokenness," I said as I leaned on him. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed some numbers. He pushed send and held the phone to my ear.

"Paul, how's Grace? Is she alive? Where are you?" Sam kept talking I couldn't let him know it was me.

"I'm fine, yes I'm alive, and I don't know where we are."

"Grace, oh I'm headed to the hospital right now."

"I love you."

"Don't say that you're going to be ok." I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. Sam was coming and everything was good now. "Grace?" The man, who helped me onto the bed, opened the doors and rolled the bed into the hospital. I handed Paul's phone back to him, and he ran into the hospital with us. Paul grabbed my hand and when we got into my room he sat in a chair beside me.

"God, please, why Grace?" he kept whispering next to me. A woman walked into the room and took Paul on the other side of the curtain.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Paul

"We have to take x-rays of her legs; there is a very high chance that we have to amputate on both of her legs. You look very confused, you're Sam right?" A woman with a very short nurse skit said.

"No, I'm his uncle, Paul."

"Oh, well like I said before, there is a seventy five percent chance that we will have to take both of her legs off."

"What's the twenty five percent?"

"Her legs stay on." Outside the door I heard Sam yelling outside. I ran to the door and opened it. A man was punching Sam and a woman stood and watched.

"Just because she's nineteen doesn't mean you can just get her in car accidents," the man said.

"Hey," I yelled. Sam, the man, and the woman looked at me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Everything is wrong with them." Sam yelled.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"I'm Grace's dad," the man said.

"And I'm Grace's mother," the woman said.

"Sam, hurry," Grace yelled from inside the room. We all ran into the room and Sam knelt down next to Grace.

Sam

"Grace are you ok?" I asked

"Yes I'm perfectly fine." I leaned in and kissed Grace.

"Oh, my Grace, my poor Grace," her mother cried.

"Now Sam I think you need to get out before you ruin-"

"Stop I can't stand it, he didn't do anything I decided to come back to see Sam, he didn't do anything. Just because you might have thought that Sam raped Olivia or killed Olivia, or raped me or anything, he didn't. He didn't even lay a hand on Olivia. You two have such sick minds, now I'm on my death bed and all you two do is yell at Sam." Grace actually interrupted he own father. That's why I love her.

"Grace," her mother gasped, "you're not on your death bed." Isabel, Rebecca, and Cole ran into the room and were huffing and puffing.

"Hey everyone," Cole said as he caught his breath.

"Oh my, it's Cole St. Clair." Grace's mother said.

"Ewe, mom you listened to him, no offence Cole" Grace said.

"Ya, but that was when your dad and I were hip."

"Help me," Grace groaned.

"Sorry to end your conversation but I need to speak to Grace's immediate family, Sam your included." A female nurse said. Grace's parents and I walked behind a curtain with a whole bunch of other doctors and nurses.

"Grace is in poor condition," one doctor said.

"We are going to have to do surgery," another doctor said. Grace's parents didn't seem fazed by the fact that Grace wouldn't have legs by the end of the day.

"So what are you telling us?" Grace's mother asked.

"Grace isn't going to have legs," I whispered so that Grace didn't hear, even though Grace probably knew what was going to happen.

"What?" Grace's mother cried, "You can't do that the girl will be heart broke." Anger raged up inside me when her mother said that.

"When do you seem to care about Grace will feel like, or better yet what will happen to Grace, all you two care about going out with friends that you haven't seen, and jobs, jobs, jobs." I felt good but everyone in the room was very spacial.

"We love Grace, it's just, it's just sometimes jobs are more important." That reminded me of a poem the Rilke wrote,

How can I keep my soul in me, so that  
it doesn't touch your soul? How can I raise  
it high enough, past you, to other things?  
I would like to shelter it, among remote  
lost objects, in some dark and silent place  
that doesn't resonate when your depths resound.  
Yet everything that touches us, me and you,  
takes us together like a violin's bow,  
which draws *one* voice out of two separate strings.  
Upon what instrument are we two spanned?  
And what musician holds us in his hand?  
Oh sweetest song.

Everyone would be so discussed that Grace had fake legs but just having Grace alive is all I need.

"I'll go prep her," a doctor said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Grace

I was so scared, but I couldn't do anything about it. All I wanted was Sam but I couldn't have him. Everyone kept talking to me just to keep me calm. I heard from behind the curtain that I was losing a lot of blood even though my legs were wrapped, so that wasn't good.

"It's going to be alright," Cole whispered as he rubbed my hand. He looked worried, but he seemed to do well in a crises. In the corner of the room there was a little window, and Rebecca was sitting in front of it. I head her whispering to herself. She told me she was religious so I thought she was praying. I felt horrible wrecking her car and she wasn't even fazed.

"Rebecca?" I asked. She didn't answer; she really must have been upset.

"Paul, can you go check on her." I said to Paul, pointing to Rebecca. He walked over and touched her shoulder.

Rebecca

"God, please help Grace, she really needs you right now." I prayed because that's all I had left.

"Rebecca?" Paul asked. I felt like I had heard that one thousand times.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, just upset about Grace," I said into my palms.

"Don't,"

"I can't," Paul picked my face up out of my hands and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's going to be alright." A woman walked into the room and saw Paul's hands on my hands and got very upset.

"What's going on here," the woman yelled. Paul got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the woman.

"Lori it's not what it looks like," Paul said.

"So then what were you doing," Lori yelled.

"Lori, Paul was just comforting me." I said saving Paul from getting yelled at more, "I'm having a real hard time with Grace in this condition.

"Oh, I see," said Lori, "Sorry Paul," Lori leaned over and kissed Paul's cheek. Sam and Grace's parents walked out into the room with us all. The room was cramped with all the people in it. A doctor walked in and started talking to Grace.

"You know you're in very crucial condition, don't you?"

"Yes," Grace said.

"We're going to have to do surgery," Grace closed her eyes and breathed very slow.

"Ok," she whispered. The doctors told everyone to say what they needed to do. I walked over and said that everything was going to be alright.

"Thanks," she whispered

Sam

"I'll miss you Grace, they told me I couldn't go in, and I love you." I whispered as I hugged her cold body. She leaned over and kissed my lips. Even her lips were cold, poor thing. Her parents stood by the wall and said goodbye before the doctor rolled her out of the room. They put a mask on her face and we all watched her eyes close slowly. She held my hand, but when her eyes closed her hand fell onto the bed. We were asked to go to the waiting room, so we walked there and sat down.

"Rebecca, why do you look so familiar?" I asked.

"Beck," that was all she had to say and I knew who she was.

"You were the girl in Beck's truck, from Canada." I was glad we were the only ones in the waiting room, Grace's parents just listened.

"Yes," she said with a tear in her eye.

"Are you cured?" Cole asked

"Cured? There is a cure?" Rebecca said gasping.

"What are you even talking about?" Grace's father asked.

"Something that you have no concern about," I snapped.

"Ya there is a cure, but how come you didn't change when you got in the accident with Grace?" Cole said.

"I really don't know I haven't been changing since the summer," Rebecca said.

"Summer?" Cole gasped.

"Yes it was horrible, my hometown got so worried since they heard that Grace and this girl Olivia ran away. I ran away, well at least they thought I ran away but really I changed and I didn't tell anyone." Rebecca said holding back tears.

"Well then how did your braces stay on?"

"I got them in the fall, and I haven't changed yet so I really don't know what will happen."

"That would be cool, a wolf with braces." Cole yelled.

"Shut up Cole," I said as I pointed to Grace's parents. Cole threw his hands in the air and said,

"It's over Sam, were all cured, no more wolves of Mercy Falls anymore, you can tell them now, no big deal."

"Yes there is a big deal she is one and how do we deal with it Cole?"

"I don't know it will take me a week to find what I need for a new batch for a shot."

"Shot?" Rebecca screamed.

"Ya um that's the only downer, but if she hasn't shifted since summer we have to wait till she shifts."

"Great," Ulrik sighed. Grace's parents seemed confused so I felt it was time to tell them about the wolves.

"We're werewolves, well were werewolves. When I was small wolves attacked me and then my parents slit my wrists thinking that I was demon possessed when I was shifting into a wolf in my own house and then Beck adopted me and that's the story about how I became a werewolf. When Grace was bitten when she was little I saved her while I was a wolf. Then you locked her in the car so the heat stopped her from turning into a wolf. Then since Grace never shifted she got sick. Hence when she was really sick. Cole bit her so she would shift and not be sick anymore. I was shot by Isabel's father so I turned human in the winter. Grace brought me to the hospital because I was shot in your backyard. Then she let me sleep on her floor, but she was afraid I was going to change in her room so she let me sleep on her bed. Then I got upgraded to under the covers, and I was always worried about you finding me, but then Grace said that you never ever were home so to stop worrying. I love Grace, and I know I might have ruined it a few times but I must be doing something right since Grace loves more and more each day." It felt good to let it all out but Grace's parents had to take it all in.

"All of you were wolves at one point?" Grace's mother asked.

"Except for me," Isabel said.

"I'm one right now," Rebecca said.

"And I know how to help her but it might be a while till she shifts." Cole added.

"Wait, is Grace a werewolf?" Grace's father asked.

"She was, but Cole saved her and all of us."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Grace

I was rolled out of the room. At least I think, when I had the mask put on my face and Sam's hand in my hand I forgot everything. There was one thing I took with me, _Sam_. I couldn't forget him.

When I was rolled into the room I started in the only person in there was a woman, she was dusting the windowsill.

"How is she doing?" the woman asked. The man behind me said I was doing better than they thought. I heard ruckus in the doorway and in came Sam.

"Grace?" I tried to speak but I couldn't. The man and woman left and all that was left was Sam and I. I finally was able to speak after about ten minutes.

"Sam, I'm not Grace anymore."

"Yes you are, you're the Grace I know and love, and will always love."

"No I'm not," I said pulling the blanket off me. He looked at my bloody bandages where only stubs were left where my legs were. No legs anymore, only thighs. I saw tears come out of Sam's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Grace." He whispered. He pulled the blanket back over me and kissed me. "You're not cold anymore," he whispered in my ear.

"Was I?" I asked.

"Really cold earlier, before you went in." Everyone else walked into the room.

"Grace," my mother gasped. Here we go she's going to cry and moan about how irresponsible I was for getting in an accident. "Hi," I said

"You look nice," Cole said.

"You're messed up,"

"I try," Cole knew how to make people feel better. After everyone got comfy my dad asked if I wanted to show them my legs.

"There is nothing there," I said holding back my tears. I showed them anyways. I pulled off the blanket and showed them. Rebecca took it the hardest,

"Grace, I'm so sorry."

"Rebecca its ok, don't worry." She started to cry a little. "You didn't do anything."

"Yes I let you drive, if I had driven then I would be where you are and you would be where I am."

"If I hadn't of driven I would of passed out and I couldn't of called Cole. He was the one who sent Paul to help." She just sat there, glossy eyed and sad.

"I'm just sorry," she whispered as she turned to the wall. Sam held my hand and hummed the tune to "Summer Girl"

"Stop," I whispered to him. Everyone was making this worse than it was. I hated having no legs but no one was to blame. "You're making it worse."

"Sorry," he said. The doctor walked in and just looked at my stubs.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I have no legs, oh wait I don't." I didn't mean to be snippy but I hated everyone be upset about it.

"Sorry Grace, we could have fixed them but you would have to recover over six to seven months. Your bones were so bad it wasn't able to work, successfully."

"Wonderful."

"How long will she be here."

"Well you have a one story house so she could go in a week but someone will have to help her get in her wheelchair-"

"Wheelchair?" Grace sounded so upset.

"At first then we can get you fake legs," The doctor said.

"Will that hurt?"

"No, at least after the first days, you have to get used to the feeling of a brace around your leg." Over the intercom a woman spoke,

"Doctor Campbell to the operating room."

"Bye Grace, and others," the doctor said leaving the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Isabel

I felt so bad for Grace going through all that stress. The week had passed and Grace was coming home today. Rebecca was living with us now and she was a very tidy person. She slept in Grace's and Sam's room while they were gone. She cleaned their room and the living room and the rest of the house too. She was like a maid except no one was paying her. Cole was taking this hard with Grace in bad condition. I didn't know why though.

"Why are you so worried about Grace?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he sounded really puzzled.

"Well you seem fazed on Grace's condition."

"Really Isabel, and you're not worried?"

"I am worried but you seem to have a thing for her."

"Ha, you think-I don't have anything for Grace, she's just like family to me."

"Why?"

"Well as Sam's girlfriend she always stayed with him. We talked and well we got to know each other."

"Oh, if that's what it is then fine."

"Isabel I never would lie to you, would I?"

"No," she said sighing.

"That's what I thought."

"Sorry," I leaned over and kissed her, I felt weird inside thinking that Isabel thought I liked Grace. I did but not the way she thought. Ulrik walked in the room and said that they were in the driveway. Sam walked in and asked if he could keep the door open.

"Here we are," Sam said wheeling Grace's wheelchair into the living room. Grace looked so small without legs. She looked upset and she also looked like she didn't want to be home.

"Hey Grace," I said.

"Hello," she said in a low voice.

"Do you want to sit?" Sam asked her.

"I am," she said.

"Oh, sorry well do you want to sit on the comfy couch?"

"Ok," she sighed. Sam picked her up like she weighed nothing and plopped her on the couch. He sat down next to her and put his arm behind her. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Sam

Grace was so fragile now that most of her lower torso was gone. Grace was in a bad mood, now that she had to get back to her own life and do everything she used to do in a wheelchair until next month when she gets her fake legs. The doctor said that they had new legs that looked real and they had toes so she could wear sandals. The doctor said the legs would be six thousand each. I didn't care I want the best for Grace.

"Are you ok?" I whispered in her ear.

"Fine," she whispered.

"Grace I'm getting you a prosthetic leg I don't care how much the cost is."

"Sam don't overdo yourself, ok?"

"I'm not and you know it."

"How are you going to get the money?"

"Don't you worry about that."

Grace

Sam's birthday was tomorrow and I couldn't even walk. I bet all Sam wanted for his birthday was me to be alright. Well I'm not alright in my eyes, but to him me being alive is being alright.

"I can't sleep with you Grace." Sam said the night I came home

"Why?"

"The doctor said if I kick your leg then your healing would take even longer."

"I don't care what the doctor said you're sleeping with me."

"Ok I don't want you to get mad." She wheeled into our room and saw that it was so clean. There was a note on the bed that said,

Dear Grace and Sam,

I'm happy you are both finally home, Grace I'm very thankful that you are doing well and Sam I hope to get to know you better than the guy that is Grace's boyfriend and the guy that got mad at Beck for biting us. Cole mad Victor get bitten with him, I was Cole's girlfriend at one time, and he was dating three girls at one, that triple crosser. Anyway I cleaned your room for you, well I actually cleaned the whole house. Hope you like it, bye.

Your friend,

Rebecca Wesurede

"Where is Rebecca?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know she probably is sleeping on the couch." He hopped in bed and closed his eyes.

"Um, Sam?"

"Oh, sorry." He jumped out of bed and picked me up. He sat on the bed and held me in his arms. He stroked his hands through my hair.

"You'll always be my Grace," he whispered.

"I hope so," I whispered back. He pulled the covers down and put me on the bed. I pulled the covers up over me and waited for Sam to get into bed. He sat on the edge of the bed staring at the wall and sat there for a long while.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Fine, just fine."

"No you're not."

"I know I'm not because I haven't kissed you since a week ago."

"Do you want one?"

"Ok." He turned around and looked into my eyes. After I was tired of that I leaned towards him. When my lips touched his it was like the first time we ever kissed. Sam was so good at making me feel good. I don't know how long we kissed but it felt like a long time.

"You're the best," I whispered to him.

"Thanks," he whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Sam

I climbed into bed with Grace and stroked her soft blonde hair. I missed having her with me, and now I have her back. It felt so weird without Grace's legs in the bed but I didn't let it hinder me.

"You think I'm a weird don't you?" Grace asked.

"No, why would I?" I asked.

"I don't know just because I have no legs you might think I'm weird now."

"Grace, I always thought you were weird," Grace gave me a mean look. "Joking, just joking."

"Night Sam," Grace whispered as she put her hand through my hair.

"Night Grace."

Grace

It was Sam's birthday and he was fast asleep. I was going to kick him but nothing to kick him with. I ended up just poking his temple.

"Happy birthday Sam." I said kissing Sam's forehead.

"Oh thanks," he said yawning.

"Here," I said handing a long box.

"What's this?"

"You won't know until you open it." Sam unwrapped the box and he put the crinkled paper between us. I saw his eyes become all glossy and a tear ran down his cheek. He pulled the cardboard square out of the box and admired it in the light.

"Grace," he gasped, "It's beautiful." He leaned over and kissed me. Then he got out of bed and walked over to my side of the bed. He sat on the bed and stroked his hand through my hair. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," I looked down at the square in his hand. It had pictures of all kinds of things, The Crooked Shelf, the woods, the wolves of Mercy Falls, Sam as a wolf, Sam and I together, and more.

I took off my covers and looked down; I wasn't upset at what I saw anymore, I was just glad I had Sam. He picked me up and held me close in his arms for a few minutes and then put me in my wheelchair. Sam opened the door of the bedroom and I rolled into the living room.

"Happy birthday Sam," Paul and Lori said standing up from the couch.

"Thanks," Sam said hugging both of them. I rolled next to the couch to see them, a big huddle of arms and bodies.

"Good morning Grace," Lori said walking over to me and sitting on the couch.

"Hey."

"What did you get Sam?"

"It's actually something I made, it's a collage, you know with pictures."

"Ya, what kind of pictures are on it?"

"Things like places him and I have been together, and the wolves, and things along those lines." Lori just laughed.

"That's so cute." Paul sat down next to Lori and Sam sat on the other couch next to me. Cole walked into the room with the usual, no shirt just sweatpants.

"Oh, hey Sam, happy birthday," Cole said.

"Hi," Sam replied, "Where is Isabel?"

"Sleeping." Cole sat down next to Sam and rubbed his eyes. Then Isabel walked into the room, hair going out in all directions, and yawning. "Aww, there's my princess."

"Shut up Cole," she sounded so tired, "Oh ya, happy birthday Sam."

"Thank you." Sam said smiling. Later in the afternoon everyone got out presents for Sam.

"Here," Paul said handing Sam a box.

"It's from both of us," Lori added. Sam opened it and looked inside the box.

"Thanks you guys, that's so generous." Sam put the box to the side while Isabel handed him a box.

"Guys I said a little too much don't you think this is a little much."

"Nope," Cole responded. After Ulrik and the others gave him there presents he walked into our room, and I followed. I wanted to see what he got, but it was his privacy.

Sam

For my birthday I got money that's all I wanted. Just to buy Grace's legs, Cole and Isabel decided they were going to give me their engagement ring, I did research and their ring is worth three thousand dollars. Paul and Lori's ring is worth that much so they gave me money and their ring for my birthday. Cole and Isabel did the same, a ring and money. I got over seven thousand dollars for my birthday. I decided that night as I went to bed that I was going to return Grace's engagement ring so that I would get ten thousand dollars and then I would need two thousand dollars to buy Grace's legs. I knew I could do it I just didn't know how.

"Happy birthday," Grace said after we got into bed, "I love you."

"I love you too, thanks for the gift."

"It was fun making it." I flicked the lamp off and I put Grace into my arms. She put her head on my neck and she locked her fingers into my fingers. "Night Sam."

"Night Grace." She shifted closer to me and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Sam

While Grace stayed home with Isabel and Lori, Paul, Cole, and I went to the jewelry store to return the rings. We walked in, and walked to the counter. Cole acting like a child wanted to ring the bell, which sat all shiny and new on the counter. A woman walked into the room after Cole pressed the bell over and over again.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Well my girlfriend was in a car accident and she lost her legs, we were all planning on returning the rings so that I have enough money to buy her prostatic legs," I answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, well that will be," the woman said grabbing the three boxes, "nine thousand dollars that I will get right now." The woman walked into a room while Cole and Paul looked at the rings and the necklaces. "Sorry for the wait, here lone hundred, two hundred…." She counted out the nine thousand dollars and we left.

"Sam will Grace be ok? I mean, I know that the worst is probably over but what else will she have to go through? She's had such a hard with her parents, and her being a wolf, and having troubles with you," Cole said.

"What do you mean, troubles with me?" I asked.

"Well you being a wolf for all that time, and you and her, well in the same bed together-" Paul kicked Cole's ankle and he shut up.

"Stop it," Paul whispered even though I could hear it.

Grace

Sam was acting suspicious this morning I didn't know why.

"Grace what's wrong?" Lori asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well you seem to have been acting strange this morning, is it because Sam left early?"

"Well, maybe a little, I just wanted to know where he is going."

"All I know is it's for you Grace," Isabel yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh, well then I should be happy, shouldn't I?

"I think so," said a voice that sounded rather familiar to me, that I hadn't heard in a long time, Rachel! "How are you feeling? I got on a plane and flew down here as soon as I could."

"I'm fine don't worry. How are you?"

"Well the same as always, I dated a guy, he spoke American which was good but he always French kissed me. It was a fail, but super cute," she took her phone out of her pocket and showed me a picture of him, thin, trim, black hair, and soft green eyes.

"Impressive," I said.

"His hand were so soft, like a babies butt,"

"Too far and how do you know what that feels like?"

"I don't know I thought it was an expression,"

"Whatever," I said as the front door flew open and Sam, Cole, and Paul walked in the door.

"What is she doing here?" Sam asked.

"She has a name," Rachel said standing up.

"She's a feisty one, huh Grace?" Cole said.

"Why does Cole St. Clair live with you Grace?" Rachel asked turning towards me.

"I told you that we lived with a lot of different people, before you left." I said shrugging. Sam put his scarf on the counter and sat on the couch next to me.

"One how did you get on the couch and two why is Rachel here?"

"One like every girl does when their boyfriend doesn't wait to say goodbye and just leaves the house, they crawl, and two I don't know she just walked in and sat down and told me about her ex-boyfriend and stuff."

"Really Grace crawling, sorry about that I didn't mean to hurt you, poor thing. Is she staying with us too?"

"Sam I really don't know, just ask her for yourself." Sam got up and looked at Rachel standing, talking to Cole.

Rachel

It was so nice to see Grace; even without legs she still looked good.

"Rachel, why are you here?" Sam said pulling me away from everyone.

"What, I'm not allowed to see how my only best friend is doing, she almost died and Olivia died. I've had too much happen in my life, I can't lose Grace." I started to tear up but I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how much you guys were friends." He said apologetically.

"That's ok the boy," I said as I ruffled his hair. He shooed my hand away and picked up his scarf. He walked over to Grace and whispered something in her ear. He picked Grace up into his arms and they walked into their room.

"So how's it going?" Cole asked leaning on the wall.

"Fine?" What's his problem?

"Rachel how dare you hit on my Cole?" Isabel said stomping over to where we were.

"_Your_ Cole?" Where they a thing? "Are you dating, wow I knew you were popular but not like this,"

"We aren't just dating," Cole spoke up,

"Your married? I don't see a ring."

"No," Isabel yelled, "Were engaged, that's all."

"Still I don't see a ring,"

"If I tell you something you promise you won't tell Grace." Cole whispered.

"Fine,"

"Sam returned his, ours, and Paul and Lori's engagement rings, so he can get enough money to buy Grace's prosthetic legs."

"How much are they?"

"Six thousand each."

"So all of you are engaged?"

"All except for Sam and Grace."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Grace

"I have to tell you what I did without you today," Sam said sitting me down on the bed. He knelt down on one leg and took a box out of his pocket. He told me to close my eyes and put out my hands. I felt something rectangular and heavy put in my hands. "Open," he whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands.

"What?" I couldn't finish.

"It's over nine thousand dollars."

"Why?"

"So you can have these," he took a paper out of his other back pocket, he pointed to a paper that said,

Prosthetic Leg

$6,000 per leg

Order yours now

"Sam," I gasped, "Where did you get the money?"

"Cole talked to Isabel and they told me to return their ring so I could have the three thousand dollars it was worth, Paul and Lori did the same." I was in shock I didn't think that they would do that. "Let me go thank them," Sam picked me up brought me to the couch. "Cole, Isabel, Paul, and Lori, thank you so much,"

"What did I do now?" Cole asked.

"For what?" Lori asked.

"Money for me, well my um," I pointed to my stubs.

"No problem," Cole said. Rachel walked over and rubbed my back.

"You told her?" Paul asked.

"I felt like the time came." Sam said shrugging.

"Sam wait, you said it was a little over nine thousand dollars but the rings are worth three thousand. The two rings combined are six thousand dollars, where did you get the other three thousand?"

"Well Grace I had one other ring for someone, I was going to give it to them when they came home from college for her birthday."

Sam

Grace shed a few tears after I told her where I got the extra money. I got up from where I was sitting on the floor and sat on the couch next to her. Everyone walked away and let me and Grace have some private time. I picked her up and brought her to our room. I laid her on the bed and I got up onto the bed next to her. I stroke my hand through her soft hair and I looked into her glossy brown eyes.

Grace looked so beautiful with the lamp light shining on her. I wanted Grace right now and that's what I was going to get. Before I could kiss her she leaned in and kissed my lips. I moaned, this was so good, why did I let her go? I loved Grace more than anything and I was glad that she like what I did with my money.

"Sam?" Grace asked.

"What's the matter?" I said.

"Should we just get engaged without a ring, and just say that you're my fiancé instead of my boyfriend."

"Grace I mean if you want to-"

"I don't know if it's what I want, what if we date our whole lives?"

"You know we wouldn't do that." I saw her lay the back of head on the headboard. She was starting to get flustered. Grace was a simple girl and all she wanted was an easy life away from her parents, and me. All she wanted was to be with me.

"Then what will we do?"

"I really don't know, Grace." I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her head. "I really don't know," I whispered. She looked at me with her eyes glossy. She nuzzled her head into my neck and I just placed me head on hers.

"All I need to do is love you," She whispered back. She shifted so that her whole body was facing me and then she kissed me with soft lips. Then she sat back and laid her head on her pillow. I held her in my arms for a little but then we got under the covers together. She pressed her body up against mine and I held her tight.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Grace

In a few days it was Cole's birthday. I got him a keyboard, and I knew he would enjoy it. Sam asked when we were going to have Cole's party.

"Well I was thinking, today! I just can't wait until I give him my present," I said.

"What did you get him," Sam asked excitedly.

"I got him a keyboard," I whispered because his room was the next room over.

"Wow, he is really going to love it."

"I know he will."

Sam brought me into the living room while Isabel held her hands over Cole's eyes. I laid the long box on his lap and Isabel moved her hands. Cole looked down and moaned,

"Why did you cover my eyes if it's wrapped?"

"Stop complaining," Isabel said punching him. Cole ripped open the paper and just stared at the box.

"Happy birthday Cole," I whispered to him. He opened his mouth to day something but no words came out.

Cole

The newest keyboard on the market and I got it from Grace.

"Grace I, I don't know what to say."

"You're welcome," Grace said. Sam walked over and gave me a knife to open the box. I cut the tape and slid the piano. I plugged it in the wall and pressed the on button. I hit the keys and listened to the crisp tones of the chords. I started to play random notes, it actually sounded pretty good.

"This sounds wonderful," I yelled to Grace. The Isabel pulled me over to the couch and handed me a square box. I shook it next to my ear. Then Isabel kicked me and pointed to the box.

"Open it already," she forced on me. I unwrapped the square and I saw on the CD, the cover said the best of Cole St. Clair, The Man Of NARKOTIKA.

"Thanks Isabel," I said after I gave her a kiss.

"I'm good I know," she said, "But there is one more thing, so open it." I opened the case and an envelope fell out. I opened the envelope and a found a letter.

Dear Cole,

Happy birthday I love you. I hope you know I do. I know that we talked about a family a few times on and off and well I had found out that we are going to have a family. The pictures will give you more information.

I looked in the envelope and found a strip of pictures. They had black and white blobs on them. Isabel was pregnant.

"Isabel," I gasped. I hugged her.

"Happy birthday," I put my hand on her belly and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, what did we miss?" Sam asked

"I'm having a baby," Isabel said. The whole room was filled with talking.

"Congratulations you guys," Grace said.

"So much for protection," Sam laughed in my ear. I scolded him with my eyes. "Good job, you are changing the diapers though."

"Thanks Sam," I said.

"Welcome." Sam walked over next to Grace and sat down.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Grace asked.

"Won't know until like two months from now," Isabel shrugged.

"So how far are you on?"

"I'm four months on so in five months Cole and I will be parents," Isabel said hugging my waist. I kissed the top of her head and she kissed my chin.

"Wait four?" I asked.

"Ya four why not?"

"Well you seem like normal Isabel to me, no stomach, or morning sickness, nothing."

"Ha," she said without humor, "That's what you think I've had morning sickness and you just haven't been paying attention, I do look four months pregnant, well according to _Google images_."

"Oh, well ok." The topic was over for now, but the way Grace and Isabel talked it was like Grace knew what she was going through, Grace couldn't be pregnant too, she just couldn't.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Grace

Cole randomly walked up to me and asked if I was pregnant.

"Why? Why would you ask that?"

"The way you were talking to Isabel it sounded like you knew what was happening."

"I do, not that way though, she was the first person she told, I went with her to the doctors, she was so upset and she thought you would be mad." He sat on my bed and put his face in his palms.

"I'm a total idiot." I rubbed his back.

"Cole St. Clair is not and idiot, you are bright and smart-"

"And good looking," he said picking his head up. He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

"Don't you dare give me that look you engaged and Sam and I are practically married."

"Just showing you what I am."

"Smart."

"Sorry."

"But like I was saying you're a good person, no one can change that about you, and if you haven't noticed we all aren't wolves because of this." I rubbed his head and his hair got all messed up. He hurriedly brushed his hair back down.

"Ya I guess you're right, I am good like that." He smiled and left me alone on my bed. Sam walked into the room and kissed my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes searching my face trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Well Cole just talked to me and he wanted to know if I was pregnant." Sam's face turned blank.

"Did he rape you, hurt you, Grace what did he do, I'm just going to slap that dopey smile off his face. Cole get in here." I grabbed a corner of his tee shirt.

"Stop, he didn't do anything to me, he would never do anything to hurt me." Cole walked into the room with fear on his face.

"What did I do now?" Cole asked.

"What did you do with Grace?" Sam asked, "Did you have se-"

"No Sam I didn't even do anything with him in bed, or anywhere. He thought that I was pregnant because I was talking to Isabel like I knew what she was going through."

"Oh," there was a long pause then he sat next to me and started to stroke my hair. Cole left the room knowing that he wasn't in trouble anymore. "I'm so sorry Grace, I didn't mean to not trust you, and I should have known that you wouldn't do anything with him, I'm so dumb." I tried to comfort him by telling him that he was a good fiancé. But that didn't work. "That's the problem Grace, maybe in our world, but in real life I fail at having you as my wife."

"Sam, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks all that matters is what we think we are." I saw his eyes tear up and then tears ran down his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I am all you want Grace, I don't feel that I'm satisfying you." I put my hand on his cheek and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Stop hurting yourself with that, I love you Sam so much probably more that you can imagine, but how come you got upset with me telling you about the pregnant topic, do you not want a baby?"

"No Grace I don't want you having a baby with him, I really want a kid but with the doctor saying we can't yet-" I was tired of him making excuses so I just kissed him. A moan escaped my mouth and so he moaned too. When we separated I looked into his sad eyes. Ever since my accident he was a sad person and I didn't know how to help him.

"Sam, how can I help you?" he looked shocked at my question.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since my accident you have acted strange, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm perfect; I'm just always worried about you and your health."

"You carry me everywhere so that's not a big problem about getting hurt." We both chuckled for a moment, but then I felt that Sam wasn't telling me something. "What is it you're not telling me?"

Sam

Grace knew when I was lying and today was one of those days.

"Grace, I don't know where I can get the extra money." I said lowly.

"You don't need to worry about that, just go one step at a time." She leaned over and kissed me with very careful lips. "I'm going to bed now."

"Ok I will too," I said stretching. I hopped into bed and smelled her hair. Even though I wasn't going to be a wolf anymore my senses stayed with me. I smelled Cole on her, probably because the hugged so that Grace could make him feel better, I put that aside though. I also smelled soap, and chocolate.

"Stop smelling me," she whispered as she shifted so that our faces were facing eachother. "Why are you so weird?" she whispered.

"Because when I'm around you I can't help myself." She giggled and put her hands around my waist. I cradled her in my arms and kissed her before we both drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Grace

I felt twists in my stomach again like I have been getting for the last two months. Thank goodness Sam wasn't here to see me get sick again. I got sick every morning and I didn't know why. I just hoped that no one ever heard me get sick. I ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. I was so happy no one heard me. I spoke to soon Isabel walked in and saw me sitting on the floor.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Not at all."

"You're as white as a ghost, do you have the flu?"

"I don't know, I have been sick for the last two months," Isabel's face went blank.

"Two months? Grace you might be pregnant." Why did you have to say that I can't be pregnant?

"What?"

"Well you probably are having morning sickness, that's what I got when I found out."

"Well what should I do?"

"I have a few pregnancy tests in my room; it can't hurt to try right?"

"Sure I guess." She ran out of the room and ran back with a little box in her hand.

"Here," she said handing it to me, "Just do what the box says and you'll be golden. Its gross I know but I don't know what else to tell you. I'll let you go now have fun."

"Wait Isabel what if Sam gets mad?"

"I know Sam; he won't be mad, trust me."

Isabel left me in silence and I sat and read the box. Ewe I had to pee on the stick. Now I know what Isabel meant by, it's gross. I did what the box said and I put the stick in the sink. I sat on the floor and crying into my hands. What happens if I am pregnant? Will Sam leave me even though he said he wanted one? I heard footsteps come into the room. Sam.

"Grace, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sam asked kneeling down next to me.

"No," I cried into my hands, "Inside a little, not on the outside." He lifted my face out of my hands and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Then what happened?" As Sam said that, the buzzer for the test went off. Sam jumped up not looked at it, but showed it to me. It had two things that stuck out. + and 10/12 weeks. I started to cry.

"Sam is going to kill me," I whispered.

"Why would I kill you?" he looked down at the test and I looked at his face. He had tears in his eyes. "That's why," He whispered.

"Please don't hit me, or get mad, or yell or-"

"Grace I'm not mad, I would never lay a hand on you to hurt you, I'm so happy, were going to be parents." He kissed me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I don't even remember when, we used protection every time."

"I don't either, but I don't care, parents Grace, parents." I kissed him and put my arms around him. I dropped the test on the floor and Sam picked me up from the floor.

"I hate wheelchairs," I whispered in his ear.

"Why?"

"I was able to get in it and wheel to the bathroom but I almost broke an arm trying to get to the toilet."

"You got sick?" I nodded. Isabel walked into the room and saw Sam and I hugging.

"I'm just guessing, but it was positive?" Tears just rolled down my face. Isabel took me out of Sam's arms and hugged me. "You're heavy, but did he get mad?" She whispered.

"No," I whispered. Isabel let go of our hug, handed me back to Sam, and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Then don't be upset, Cole and I, and Sam and you will be amazing parents."

"I'll never be mad, trust me," Sam whispered. My body dangled as Sam hugged me. Isabel left the bathroom and Sam and I sat on the couch in the living room. I told Sam in the bathroom that I didn't want anyone to know except Isabel and Cole. My face was still puffy and red so everyone wanted to know what happened. Sam was not the best liar but he lied really good today.

"Grace hit her hand on the nightstand and she was lying on the bed crying. I saw her and tried to comfort her but she wanted to sit in the living room." Impressive. He lied to save my pregnancy. Later that day Rebecca came over to me and looked at me for a few moments.

"I didn't buy what Sam said today." She whispered in my ear.

"You didn't, why?"

"I come from a very religious background; I know when people are lying."

"Then what do you think?"

"Grace your pregnant, I knew that when you walked into the room of the college. My parents brought up women who had no husband to help them when they were pregnant. I saw it all Grace, from a few days of pregnancy to the day of birth. I know if people are pregnant."

"That's scary," I whispered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out."

"That's fine, but do I look three months pregnant?"

"No not at all, but you can't fight with the pregnancy test." She shrugged and walked off.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Cole

Isabel ran into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya,"

"Then why are you crying?"

"These are tears of joy, which I never do but, Grace is pregnant. I got told to only tell you and no one else." Well I guess he didn't use the condoms I got him for his birthday, but Sam was going to kill me. I never slept with Grace but last night I got accused of sleeping with Grace. I didn't sleep with Grace, I didn't.

"Cole," Sam yelled. Here we go again. Sam barged into the room not even noticing Isabel.

"Sam I didn't I swear." He grabbed the collar of my shirt and picked me up off the bed.

"Did you? Did you really?"

"Sam I wouldn't do that to Grace, were just friends that's all."

"What are you accusing him of?" Isabel asked prying Sam's hands off my shirt. I fell onto the bed and caught my breath.

"Grace and I haven't tried in a while so I didn't get her pregnant. He was talking to her about pregnancy yesterday," Sam yelled.

"Really Cole, why would you do that?" Isabel asked putting a hand on her hip.

"I didn't, I assure you I would never do that. I love you Isabel and I like Grace like a friend." The anger in Sam's eyes lowered when I said I liked her like a friend. "Also, you sleep with her every night when would I have a chance to sleep with her?"

"While I'm at work," he shrugged.

"I didn't, Sam I know that's what I did when I was, OMG its Cole St. Clair, but now Isabel and I are a thing, I wouldn't do that."

Sam sighed, "I'm so sorry Cole I was just confused about Grace being pregnant." Sam sat down and put his head in his head.

"Sam!" Grace yelled. Sam pushed off the bed and patted out of the room.

"Wait, you need a little time to yourself with him." Isabel said pointing to me.

"Thanks Isabel." Sam said leaning against the wall.

Grace

I threw up again, oh I hate being pregnant. Isabel ran into the bathroom and rubbed my back

"What are you doing here?" I asked feeling light headed.

"Cole needs to talk to Sam." Sam is probably furious at Cole because of their conversation last night.

"Put me in my wheelchair." I demanded. Isabel picked me up and put me in my wheelchair. I wheeled to Cole and Isabel's room and stopped outside the door and listened.

"Cole I'm not doing what is right for Grace, right?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? Grace looks healthy and happy with you." Cole said.

"No not that, I don't know if Grace wants the baby, and I don't know if I want a baby now that we have one."

"What are you waiting for?" Isabel whispered in my ear.

"Shh, I'm listening to their conversation." I whispered back.

"I know you will want a baby, trust me it might be really fun." Cole said excitedly.

"You would be the last person I would guess to be that educated about that," Sam said.

"What you don't think I do my research?"

"No, but most famous people don't look up baby 101."

"So sorry but I just want what's best for Isabel and Grace."

"Grace? When did you become so concerned in her?" That was enough Sam was just so stressed that he couldn't help it. I barged into the room and Sam and Cole's face went shocked.

"First Sam, why can't Cole be worried in me I'm worried about him and everyone in this house and Cole, Isabel and I are pretty capable of taking care of babies."

"Babies?" Cole gasped.

"No," I yelled, "No twins just a statement, is this better? Isabel and I are very capable of taking care of a baby, right Isabel?"

"Well I don't know if I'm having twins yet. The first time went they couldn't make out how many I was going to have. Cole we are going to be wonderful parents, Grace and Sam will be wonderful parents too." Isabel said walking over to Cole. Sam put his arm around me in the wheelchair.

"Sorry," Sam whispered. I kissed his nose and he smiled at me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Rebecca

I knew life was going to be different now that Grace was pregnant. I was worried that she might have a deformed child because of the wolf that was in her and Sam.

"Rebecca I need help." Sam said after knocking on my door.

"Come in, what do you need help with?" I asked.

"Well Grace told me you knew about how she is pregnant, and well I don't want to be a bad father for it but I'm worried that we won't have the money or anything to take care of it."

"Sam you are overworking yourself over this, you and Grace will get everything they need to make a good family, love."

"I know that Grace needs to love the baby but how will we have time for us?"

"You don't have a whole house of people for nothing." Sam grinned and looked into my brown eyes. His yellow eyes were sad and looked confused about Grace.

"An abortion wouldn't be good would it?"

"Don't even say that Sam, I know you and Grace will love that baby, just like I know even with Cole's background, he and Isabel will be good parents." Sam didn't say anything for a few moments. All I heard was my music that I was playing, Skyfall by Adele. I like music so much but Cole always wonders why I never know why I don't listen to good music, not that junk I listen to. His language has a very wide variety, that's why I never repeat anything he says. I know he knows why I don't listen to his music but I don't get into details. I started to sing along with the music.

"Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
Sad skyfall," I sung.

"You are a really good singer." Sam said looking away.

"Cole never thought so," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Well he is always wrong, you are really good. I'm not just saying that."

"Sam I know you're are but Cole is a guy that is set one way and that's all."

"Why did you even date him? How did you become a wolf? Where did you get bit? It just makes no sense."

"Cole was all I thought about so when he first came out I wanted to do anything to go to his concert. He had one in Canada so that's where I snuck off to. I paid over three hundred dollars for a backstage pass. It was stupid but I just did. I bought the cutest thing out there and went to his concert. When the concert was over I went backstage. Everyone was so nice but Cole was still getting his things. I waited until I could see him, so I waited with Victor. He was very nice but I wanted to meet Cole more. Finally he came out and I started to talk to him. He was just like I imagined him to be, nice, wild, and very handsome. Let's just say that I got invited into his hotel room and we had some fun. Then in the morning his other girlfriend called and wanted to talk to him. She said she was his girlfriend but the night before he wanted me to be his girlfriend. Now that I think about it he probably said that to all the girls. I let him get out of bed before me and I heard him talking to Victor. He was talking about another girl than the one on the phone. I was furious. I got into a fight with him. There were a few fists flying, let's just put it that way. I went outside and sat at a little picnic table and waited for Victor to drop me off at the airport. Cole walked out and sat next to me. He apologized many times but I didn't want to talk to him. Victor walked out and was ready to take me. Then two guys were in front of us. They asked Cole if he believed in werewolves and he said yes. Then one said his name was Beck and they wanted to know if he wanted to be one. The guy next to Beck turned into a wolf, Cole asked Victor if he wanted to go with him. He was so scared but Cole made him. I was so scared but I knew what Cole was going to asked me. It did mean that I didn't have to go back home and deal with my punishment so I just stood next to Cole. It hurt really badly when I got bit but that wasn't the worst of the pain I was going to get that day. When I got into the truck with Cole and Victor they both had fear and pain in their eyes. I bet I did too." Sam soaked it all in and just looked shocked.

"Why Rebecca? Why would he do that?"

"He just has the mind of a famous person." Sam laughed, but not a humorous laugh. I heard the floor outside my door creek, and I knew it was Cole.

"Is that how you felt?" he asked stepping out into the light of my lamp.

"It's how I always felt ever since I first heard of you, I didn't go crazy but I just wanted to show you how I sung. Since you said it was bad I just stopped singing for a while."

"You were really good Rebecca, maybe a little too good. You could of gotten a record deal but I was to selfish." Cole put his head on the wall. "I just didn't know that you felt like that." I got up and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked into my eyes and I hugged him. The best thing to do is hug someone when they are feeling down.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Grace needs me," Sam said sneaking out the room. Sam was the worst liar ever.

"I feel good now that I have said my piece so there." Cole gave me a mean look and then walked out the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Sam

It was Grace's birthday, and I had finally got the money for her legs. I recycled a lot of Ulrik's beer cans, and I got a lot of money from that, and I sold some junk I found out back and in the basement. I felt bad selling it because it wasn't mine but I really needed the money.

"Good morning Grace," I whispered biting her ear. She swatted me away with her hand and groaned.

"Five more minutes," She mumbled.

"No it's your birthday, come on get up." I shook her and she opened her eyes. She stared blankly at me for a few seconds the sat up on one elbow.

"I'm up," She looked so pretty but it was her birthday and Isabel, Lori, Rachel, and Rebecca will make her feel even more beautiful.

"I'm glad," I said kissing her cheek.

"Well can you pick me up and bring me to the living room?" I got up and walked over to her. I knelt down as she sat down in front of me. I looked into her eyes and put my hands on her stomach.

"There's a baby there, Grace." She closed her eyes and nodded. I knew it was a lot to take in and I felt like everyone was pushing her to hard.

"Ya,"

"You're not upset about the baby right?"

"No, just confused,"

"Why?"

"Well I don't know how it was made."

"What, the baby? Does that matter?"

"It does matter if you're the one who has it inside you."

"Well I do have one idea of how that could of gotten there." I said rubbing her stomach.

"How?" Grace sounded upset with me, that I knew how.

"Well remember when we found out you were leaving, I tossed around a few ideas in my head on how to keep you here and-"

"Please tell me that getting a car accident wasn't one of them?"

"No but let me cut to the chase, remember the night that you and I were getting you ready to leave-"

"Oh yes I remember now," She whispered, biting her lower lip and looking at the floor. "Well I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Grace?" I whispered.

"Well I wouldn't."

"Really you want to, you um, cant." I said pointing to her stubs.

"Why not?" Grace was so beautiful, and now she wanted me. Could she even do that? I mean in her condition the doctor said to not do anything sexual with her. Very funny like you could stop Grace's mind from soaring into area's that I never really go to with her.

"I don't know maybe because everyone will be wondering where we are, it is your birthday."

"I don't care all I want is you, all you." Grace said rubbing her hand on my face. Then I saw her eyes drift to her hand. I knew she saw it. I got her a ring with the extra money I got from selling the junk. It was a silver ring with a yellow gold strip through the ring with round diamonds in the center with two smaller diamonds on both sides of it. "Sam, what is this?"

"Well, Grace I love you so much and I just want to officially call you my fiancé, and live the rest of my life with you." Grace started to cry and I felt bad.

"No, no don't cry, I didn't want you to cry,"

"Sam, I just didn't expect this, when did you put it on me?"

"When I was positive that you were passed out. You snore a lot."

"I do not snore." Grace and I fight about this all the time, but there is no doubt about it, she snores sometimes.

"Fine I'm not going to argue with you." I took Grace's left hand and I admired the sparkling ring on her finger. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you."

"Can we go into the living room now?"

"Fine, but we will spend some time together later." I picked Grace up and walked her to the couch. No one was up which was funny. Didn't anyone remember it was Grace's birthday?

"Good morning Grace," a voice said from the hallway. It was Cole holding a circular wrapped item.

"Oh, good morning Cole," No one knew that I bought Grace a ring but I knew that almost everyone would know by the end of the day.

"Happy birthday,"

"Thanks,"

"Everyone was wrapping your gifts," Cole said walking into the kitchen setting his gift on the counter.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Grace

Everyone piled into the living room with boxes and smiles on their faces. Isabel, Lori, Rachel, and Rebecca took me into the bathroom and showed me a few dresses. One was a dress with cuts in the back, I didn't enjoy it. Isabel said ha to Lori. Then there was this cream colored dress with a laced top and a black beaded collar. It had a ruffled skirt that looked like a tutu but longer almost to the end of my stubs. Then they took my hair and grabbed the hair dye.

"What is that for?"

"You, you would look wonderful with red hair." Isabel said waving a brush in her hand.

"Please don't."

"Come one guys, just let her do what she wants, it's her birthday," Rebecca cried.

"Fine have it your way," Isabel said combing my hair. They spun my hair so that half of my head was full of little curls. I looked at myself in the mirror while the girl went to get me something. What did Sam find with me that makes him love me? The girls walked in with a box and they all looked guilty.

"Grace this is from Sam but I know he will want you to see you in this," Lori said. They took out two legs. Finally I would stand next to Sam and hold him like I used to, and get out of bed and not need to wait for him. The girls took turns pulling on socks on my stubs. Then they wiggled on legs that looked so real. No one would ever know that my legs were fake.

"Stand up Grace, see how they work," Rachel said. I stood up and almost fell over.

"It's ok Grace, keep going," Rebecca said holding my hand. When I was stable I walked around the bathroom. Isabel walked into the living room with the rest of the girls. They introduced me and I stepped out into the living room. Sam's mouth opened and he stared at me. He was so cute, but to him I probably was cute too. I saw tears in the corner of his eyes, and so I started to cry a little.

"Grace, walk to me," Sam said standing from the couch. I started over, staring at him. When I reached him, he wrapped me in his arms. "Oh, Grace," Then I looked up at him and kissed him. This was probably one of the best birthdays ever. I bet everyone in the whole world was watching Sam and I kissing. When we let go I turned around and Sam wrapped his arms around the front of me. "Now I can finally do this," I laughed and Isabel started to look bored. I watch her and Cole kiss and do stuff all the time but I just untangled myself from Sam and sat on the couch.

"You get to open mine first," Isabel said. She handed me a small box and unwrapped it. I folded the paper and put it on the floor. "Come on Grace just open the box, you're wasting time. Cole smacked her leg and she shut up. I opened the box and saw that there was a bracelet inside. It had circles of different colors inside that I just loved. Reds, and purples, and oranges. "It's called the meaning of friendship bracelet," Isabel said bragging.

"Thank you Isabel," I said not making eye contact.

"Now mine," Lori said. She handed me a little bag. I reached in and pulled out a baby elephant statue. "It's a ring holder, I mean you can make it hold anything you like but that's what it was designed for." I hope she didn't know about my engagement ring.

"Thanks, it's so cute," I said admiring it in the light of the fireplace.

"You need this, Grace," Rachel said handing me a heavy box. I opened the box and there was a make your own cupcake set. "Red velvet, vanilla, and chocolate. I know how much you love cooking."

"That's so sweet of you, thank you."

"Do mine," Cole said handing me his box. I folded the paper and opened the box. It was a bag that looked hand sewed.

"Did you make this?" I asked holding it up.

"I had needle holes in my hand forever," he said showing me the palms of his hands.

"Thank you Cole." Then Paul handed me his gift.

"It's glass, watch out." I pretended to drop it and he flinched. I opened it and saw that it was a hummingbird feeder. It was a stain glass one too.

"Thank you, Paul."

"Grace, don't forget Rebecca," Isabel yelled.

"How could I forget? I was just getting to her."

"Here," Rebecca said handing me her box. I opened it and found slippers inside. "They are therapeutic slippers. Your feet might hurt after a while." I gave her a glare; I think she forgot that I didn't tell everyone about my pregnancy.

"Thank you, and I saved the best for last," turning to Sam. He smiled and handed me a bag. I reached into the bag and pulled out,

"A red coffee pot. Sam how did you know?"

"I'm Sam, I know everything about you."

"Sam, I never remembered telling you about this."

"Just because wolves can't talk, doesn't mean they can't hear you when you talk to them." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "That's all I get?" He whispered.

"Fine," I leaned in and kissed him, he bit my lower lip.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Sam

After Grace opened all her presents she walked into the kitchen. She put the red coffee pot in place of where the old, black on was. She walked into our room and put the elephant on her night stand. Then she put her ring on its trunk.

"Are you coming to bed?" She said tapping the mattress.

"It's eleven and I just got out of the shower," I said coming out of the bathroom, with my hair all wet.

"Does it matter what time it is? Are you going somewhere?"

"No, but," I sighed I knew what she wanted, "Grace fine, can I just dry my hair?"

"You don't need to," Grace said standing up and wrapping her arms around me.

"Well I guess I don't," I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked over to the bed and pushed her into the pillows. "I'm going to wrinkle your dress." She pushed me off of her and walked into the bathroom, "Where are you going?"

"Just wait," she said in the bathroom. A few seconds later she walked out with my house coat on her.

"Really?" She climbed onto the bed and put her head on the pillow.

"Really." I kissed her and climbed on top of her. I flicked off the light and she put her hand on my chest. I moaned at her cold hand on my chest. "Do you like that?" She asked.

"Maybe a little," I said kissing her neck. I heard her sigh, so I stopped. "What's wrong, Grace?" Grace got up off the bed and walked over to the window. She laid her head on her shoulder and I heard her whimper. I got off the bed and faced her to me. "What is wrong, did I hurt you?"

"No Sam, I just don't know how I am going to do this."

"What, the baby?" I asked rubbing her belly.

"Yes, with you working, the whole house full of people, and Isabel is one month ahead of me in her pregnancy, I really don't know how life is going to work for us."

"You need to stop worrying about the future, and worry about the present, it is your birthday."

"It was my birthday, it's twelve thirty." I put my hands inside her house coat and pushed her cold body into my hot one.

"Do you just want to go to bed?"

"Sure," She climbed into bed and I followed. She shuttered when she got under the covers. So did I. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I put one hand on her stomach and felt a movement.

"Grace, I just felt the baby move," She jerked and turned to look at me.

"Is that bad?" She whispered.

"No, Grace its ok calm down." Grace fell back onto the pillow and put her face on my chest.

"Good night Sam, I love you."

"Good night, I love both of you." I felt Grace's hand lay on top of mine.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Cole

Isabel had been having mood swings often, and I just couldn't get used to it. Also she had food cravings. Three o' clock was always when I got woken up. Now it was three thirty four and I was driving home from the store, with strawberries. I walked in the door and saw a silhouette on the couch. I guessed it was Grace because she was just sitting there.

"Grace," I whispered.

"How do you always do that?" She asked.

"I'm Cole, how do I not?" I sat on the couch next to her and flipped my phone open so that there was a little light in the room. I saw that her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know Cole; I'm just worried about the baby."

"Well what happened? Did you fall? Get hurt?"

"No, I haven't been to the obstetrician yet."

"Isabel has an appointment today if you want to come with us."

"Could I?"

"I don't see why not, do you want Sam to come with you?"

"Sure, I bet he would love to go."

"Now get some sleep, it will be a big day, the appointment is at nine so be ready."

"I will, don't worry."

Grace

"Sam wake up," I said shaking him.

"What's wrong, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, but today at nine we are going with Isabel and Cole to the obstetrician."

"Why?"

"Because we are now just go to bed, you probably aren't hearing a word I'm saying anyways." I closed my eyes and what felt like five seconds of rest I was woken up.

"Grace wake up, we are going to be late." I got up and got dressed, I made myself coffee in my new coffee pot, and it was so nice of Sam to get it for me.

"Ready to go," Isabel asked before walking out the door. We got in the car and drove in silence the whole way. Sam held me hand tightly and I held his the same.

"Were here," Cole said parking the car, "I will stay in the car."

"Cole, are you embarrassed that you are going to be a father?" Sam asked him.

"Fine, I will go in," Isabel and I laughed as we got out of the car. When we got inside we all walked to a glass window.

"Hello-Oh my, it's you." The woman behind the glass said.

"Ya, ya I'm Cole St. Clair, lets leap for joy." I saw Isabel step on his foot and he stepped on hers.

"Hello, Isabel Culpepper, I have a friend here she is pregnant, and can she come into the appointment too."

"Yes Miss. Culpepper." The woman said. Another woman yelled her name and they walked through the door. We waited in a little room until a tall woman walked in.

"Hello Isabel, why is he here?" the woman asked

"That's my fiancé." Isabel said with a grin.

"Ok, I got informed that you wanted me to check out your friend." The doctor turned towards me and her eyes opened wide. "Grace Brisbane, why are you here?"

"Please don't tell anyone we were here." I begged.

"Fine but just follow me." We walked into a big room with a curtain down the middle; she sat Isabel down on one bed and me on the other bed on the opposite side of the curtain. "I'm going to do Isabel first so just stay still." The doctor walked away and I heard footsteps walk into the room. When two people walked into the room I almost cried.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Grace

"Mom, dad?" I gasped.

"Grace?" My mother cried, "What are you-" My mother didn't finish. Sam got up out of his chair and my dad stepped towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering the same about you." My dad said staring at Sam.

"Fine, fine I will tell you," I said, "Sam and I are engaged-"

"That doesn't answer why you are here."

"I'm getting to that, hold on." My mother started tapping her foot. "I am pregnant," I said closing my eyes. I heard a pounding noise, and my eyes flew open. My dad was pinning Sam to the wall. Cole walked out of the curtain next to us.

"What is going on?" Cole yelled.

"Dad, stop it was my idea," I yelled.

"Do you know what you did?" My mother yelled.

"Mom," I gasped, "What do you mean are you saying having me was a mistake?"

"No Grace, well at first you wouldn't shut up, just cry, cry, cry. Then you got older and we worked so we never really cared about what would happen. Well I don't mean it, like it sounds. Just didn't you want to spend time with Sam and not deal with distractions?" My mother pleaded.

"So you're saying that a baby is a distraction?" Sam asked, while catching his breath.

"No but if you two are really serious I thought you would want time together, like without kids." My father said.

"We live with him, I think we can handle a baby." I said shrugging, and pointing to Cole.

"Grace honey, I'm really sorry but we don't want to miss the birth of our only grandchild." My mother said.

"Only?"

"Well I don't know maybe one will suite you two."

"Sure mom." The doctor walked in and asked Cole to come over. They both walked behind the curtain and then Cole and Isabel walked out.

"It's a girl," Isabel said hold her little bump.

"I would get up and hug you but I got told to stay still," I said looking at the doctor. The doctor turned around and started talking to my parents about painting. "Wait so that's why you were here?"

"Yes Grace, we were asked to paint the whole inside of the building." My dad said.

"I have to do Grace's ultrasound now, so whoever isn't going to stay is going to have to leave." The doctor said getting the machine on the program she needed.

"Grace may we stay?" My mother asked. I tilted me gaze to Sam and he gestured them to sit down. The doctor brought up a chair for Sam to sit right next to me. He held my hand. The doctor rolled my shirt up a little and but blue gel on my stomach. I shuttered and the doctor apologized. I took about ten minutes just to find my baby. It was so nervous and so was Sam.

"There it is," The doctor said pointing to the screen. Sam gasped, and squeezed my hand tighter. I tried to pull my hand free but he had such a tight grip on it.

"Sam?" I whispered.

"Oh, sorry Grace." He said loosening his hand.

"And there is the head, and the finger, and the feet." The doctor pointed out. "Will you want pictures?" I don't think she even had to ask. She printed out pictures for my parents and pictures for Sam and I. The doctor asked if she could talk to my parents outside about the painting. Cole and Isabel said that they were going for a walk while we finished up.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Sam

"Are you happy?" I asked Grace.

"Very," She said before kissing me. I wrapped her in my arms and squeezed her. I kissed the top of her head while looking at the little pictures that lay on the bed.

"I can't wait Grace, that little thing will be a baby in four months." I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her. Then I put my hand on her stomach. She pulled her shirt down over my hand and kissed my nose. I think we both forgot that Isabel and Cole were still in the room, watching us.

"Can we go home now?" Cole asked, tapping his foot.

"Sure," Grace said, trying to get up. I grabbed her hand and helped her off the bed. We walked to the car without bumping into Grace's parents which was very good. I helped Grace into the back seat next to me.

Cole

As we drove home I held Isabel's hand. We now knew what we were having so Isabel probably wanted to go shopping. The only problem with shopping is it is not one of my strengths. I never liked shopping for my clothes. I don't know why I don't like it, I just don't.

"Did you want a girl?" Isabel asked loosening her hand.

"I just-well I don't know what I wanted, Isabel." I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Are you upset?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well you just look upset."

"I'm not, don't worry. Ok?"

"Fine." I could tell Isabel was upset but I just wanted Isabel to be happy.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"I wanted to have a boy, so that it had green eyes and an attitude like you." We drove into the driveway and Sam and Grace got out of the car.

"Isabel, a girl can still have green eyes and I love your attitude, you're determined, and stubborn, which is a good thing, and you are loveable, also you're a really good kisser." We both leaned in and we kissed.

"I guess I can't argue with that, can I?" She said shrugging.

"No, you can't." I got out of the car and walked to the other side. I opened the door and took her hand. She got out and we walked into the house. Grace was on the floor and Sam was next to her. Sam looked up at us; he has fear in his eyes. "Come on, I'll help you get her to the couch." Sam and I picked her up and put her on the couch. Isabel, trying to help her, grabbed the thermometer. She put it in Grace's mouth, and stepped back.

"Grace, what happened?" Sam asked rubbing her stomach.

Trying to catch her breath she said, "I had this hard cramp run through my whole stomach."

"Well then it was probably a kick," Isabel said.

"No," I said, "If Grace fell over, that wasn't a kick." I was positive that something was happening to Grace. I hoped that it wouldn't effect the baby.

"Is the baby or you hurt?" Sam asked.

"No, but I think I need to go to the hospital, or something, because I am in so much pain." Sam looked back at me and then helped Grace up. She had her hands wrapped around her stomach. She was breathing really heavy, and Isabel and I were scared.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Grace

I was in so much pain, and I thought I was going to throw up. Sam took my hand and kissed my palm.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered.

"It will, if you are going to be there with me." I whispered back.

"The baby is going to be fine, trust me." When we arrived at the doctor's office my heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. Sam got me out of the car and we walked into the hospital. Sam sat me down in a chair and walked over to the lady at the front desk. He told her how I fell and how we just got home from the doctors an hour ago and then we came back. A woman came out with a wheelchair and helped me into it. Sam looked at me and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. He knew how much I hated them. They rushed me into a room and put me on a bed. The doctor that saw me earlier came in and started talking to me.

"We are going to do a scan, but I have a few questions, have you been losing a lot of blood?" I feel embarrassed talking about this kind of stuff but I just participate, I nod my head. "Is this the only cramp you had or have you been having more."

"Not this bad, but yes," I said. I felt bad because I didn't tell Sam about all my pain.

"Ok, I will get the scan room ready for you." She got off the bed and walked out of the room. Sam walked over and stroked his hand through my hair. The doctor walked in and asked Sam if he wanted to come with us and Sam agreed. She wheeled me into the dark room with only one blue light from a computer screen. She hooked wires up to my stomach and moved the computer so only she could see it. All kinds of thoughts went through my mind. 'I failed Sam, something happened to our baby, I killed it.' I couldn't think that, not through all Sam and I have been through. I watched the doctor's face expression change from neutral to worried. She started clicking the mouse really fast and the screen was blinking colors. She also bit her lower lip, which scared me. When she finished, she walked over and took the tabs off my stomach and chest.

"Mr. Roth, Miss. Brisbane, while I was looking at the scan I tried to watch the baby's heartbeat on the screen. There was no heartbeat. The signs that you have been having, Grace, they were signs of miscarriage. So the blood, and the cramps, they are signs of a miscarriage." The doctor swallowed for a moment, then sighed.

"So, what was the reason for the miscarriage?" Sam asked.

"Well if you look at this picture here you can see there was and infection here," she said pointing to a blurry picture, "There was also some hormonal problems." She said putting down the picture. "I'm very sorry, but both of you can't blame you, or eachother, it was no one's fault. You could feel numbness, disbelief, anger, guilt, sadness, depression, and difficulty concentrating, and trust me this will take a while to get over, I have had three miscarriages."

"Will we be able to try again?" I asked. Sam's head shot me a look. I don't think he was expecting me to ask anything like that.

"To be on the safe side, I would wait about, six months." The doctor replied. "Grace we are going to have to take the baby out though." I was shocked; even though I wasn't pregnant anymore I was going to have to go through the process of birth.

"Is she going to have to today?" Sam asked.

"Yes, if she keeps it in too long, never has it out, or is not done properly, Grace can get cancer."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Sam

Cancer. Grace couldn't get cancer. Beck's wife died from it. I know he wanted me to grow up like him, but I didn't want all things to be like him.

A few days after the doctor's appointment Grace and I were in bed and she started breathing hard, then I leaned over and took her hand.

"Are you ok Grace?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm in pain, can you help me get up, I need to walk." Grace said holding her stomach. I got up and helped her up. She walked to the window and looked outside. I walked behind her and put my hands on her stomach.

"Does it feel weird, I mean carrying a dead thing inside you?"

"Yes, very weird, and uncomfortable, but Sam, I think it's time."

"The medication is doing what it's supposed to do." Grace nodded and I helped her put regular clothes on. I woke Paul and told him, so he didn't worry when he found out we weren't there. "Grace is in labor, I think." I told Paul.

"What?" Lori sounded worried.

"It's ok I'm going to take her."

"Do you want anyone to come with you?" Paul asked.

"No I can do it." When we arrived at the hospital I helped Grace out of the car. We walked in and I told the receptionist that Grace was in labor.

They took Grace and I into another room, and they put Grace on a bed with her legs in an uncomfortable position. She looked back at me in the chair next to her and smiled an uneasy smile.

"It's going to be alright," I said rubbing the top of her hand with my thumb.

"Grace, I am going to give you this shot and then you will get this sudden erg to push. I want you to push. It might hurt but not as much as an actual birth because the baby isn't fully developed." The doctor said flicking the needle so the air bubbles would go away. I kept my eyes on Grace the whole time. "Are you ready?" The doctor asked. Grace nodded. I saw her crinkle her nose and breathed a heavy sigh. "Remember push when you need to."

"Squeeze my hand Grace, when you're ready." I whispered. She took my advice while pushing.

"Good, you're doing well, almost there." The doctor said. Grace opened her eyes and looked at her then me. I saw fear and suffering in her eyes. "One big push and you should be done." Grace put her head in the pillows and pushed. She groaned and yelled out for a moment. Then her grip let go and she sighed.

"You did it, Grace," She looked at me and smiled, breathing heavy. The doctor walked over with blankets.

"Most people don't like this part, but I think you still might want to see your baby." She put the baby in Grace's arms. "It was a boy." The doctor said looking away. Tears started to prick in the corner of my eyes. I saw tears run down Grace's face too.

"Hi little Sam." Grace said admiring the babies face. I got up and moved my chair closer to her. She handed the baby to me and I placed it in my arms. I felt bad holding a dead baby, but I heard what the doctor said, it was no one's fault. "You would have been the best father ever."

"You would have been the best mother ever." I said wiping the tears from her face with my thumb. The doctor came over and cleaned Grace. The doctor took the baby out of my arms and said good-bye to Grace and I. We walked out holding hands and Grace rested her head on my shoulder. Grace had to stay in the hospital a few days and once in a while, Cole and Isabel, or Paul and Lori would come to see how Grace was doing. Soon we were able to go home.

"I love you Sam," Grace said when we got in the car.

"I love you too Grace and I'm really sorry," I said putting my hands on her stomach one last time, even though nothing was there anymore.

"Don't blame yourself, remember what she said." Grace ran a hand through my hair and kissed me softly. We drove home in silence. While Sam held my hand I watched the trees go by outside the window. When we arrived home we promised that we would only tell Cole, Isabel, and Rebecca about the miscarriage. We walked in and found Isabel passed out on the couch and Cole playing the keyboard.

Grace

"Hey your back, what happened?" Cole asked turning off the keyboard, putting it on the couch, and walking over to us.

"Don't tell anyone, ok?" Sam said. Cole nodded. I decided I would take over this conversation.

"I had a miscarriage." I whispered so no one would hear. The color went out of his face and he turned away.

"Miscarriage," He whispered to himself.

"Can you tell Isabel, I'm not really in the mood to share it?"

"Sure, no prob." I walked into my room and set my purse on the ground. I was so tired and I need sleep. I realize what the doctor meant by numbness. I felt empty without the baby, but I guess that I can spend time with Sam and pay attention to my actions. I got changed while Sam talked to Cole about the doctor's appointment. I slid into bed, I really just wanted to listen to my baby's heartbeat again but I couldn't. I listened as Sam tiptoed into the room, I knew he felt bad about what happened but he couldn't blame himself. I sat up and watched him as he slinked to the bed.

"I see you," I whispered.

"Oh Grace I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked very quietly.

"No, no I was awake, just waiting for you."

"Sorry I was so long."

"It's ok, don't worry." Sam got onto the bed and then slid under the covers. He flicked the lamp on and I cringed. The light was so bright on my eyes. Then Sam shifted closer to me and put one arm around me. I looked up into his eyes; I hadn't looked so closely into them in a while. He then put his other hand on my belly. "You don't have to do that, Sam."

"I know, but I've done this for such a long time, sorry."

"You don't need to apologize,"

"Grace I know you and the doctor said not to feel the blame, but I feel like it was my fault."

"I do too, but we just have to stop feeling this way." Sam kissed me quietly.

"I'll try if you do." I nodded but we both knew we wouldn't keep our promise. He smiled a plastic smile. Not wanting to talk about the baby anymore.

"I love you Sam." I said picking up his face from looking at my ring on my finger.

"You know I love you too," He said before kissing my neck. I swatted him away, it was weird, and it tickled, when he did that.

"Stop, you know I hate that," I whispered.

"But you love what I do." He whispered back. I sat up more and turned to look at him. I put my hand out in front of me and touched his chest.

"Six months Sam, you have to wait six months." Sam sighed and turned away. I wrapped my hands around him so my chest was up against his back. I kissed his cheek and he turned around to look at me again. "We can cuddle though." I hated the word cuddle, it sounded like a little kid word, but i said it anyways.

"Well I don't mind that," Sam reached for the lamp and shut it off. Then he sunk under the covers and I followed. He had his arms wrapped around me and was kissing my lips. I kissed him back many times afterwards. I heard Sam growl very quietly.

"Keep the wolf inside, Sam." Sam chuckled and drew me closer to him.

"You know we can-"

"Sam aren't you happy we are doing this?"

"I guess." Sam put his cold hands on my back and then massaged my back.

"Sam," I yelled. I heard him laugh behind me.

"Don't you like that?"

"Where have your hands been, they are freezing?"

"In your shirt,"

"Stop, I think you need sleep. Your mind is getting bad." I put my hand through his hair and kissed his lips softly. I sunk into the pillows and Sam pushed his chest into my back. He put his arms around me and I listened to his heartbeat.

"Goodnight Grace," He whispered into my ear.

"Goodnight Sam," I whispered into the blackness of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Rebecca

I was walking to my room after Sam and Grace went to bed. I heard Cole and Isabel talking which stopped me immediately.

"Miscarriage, what do you mean?" Isabel shrieked. Was Isabel having a miscarriage?

"That's all Sam told me, but he also told me Grace had to give birth, but the baby was already dead. The good thing is it was a boy." Cole said. Grace wasn't going to have a baby, her and Sam must be hurt so. How was she going to get through it?

"A boy, dead, oh my, why do Grace and Sam have all the bad things happen to them?"

"I don't know, Isabel. I feel really bad. They can't try for another baby for six months."

"Six? How are they going to handle for six months?"

"I said try for a baby not, well I guess they can have fun right?" I didn't know what they were doing all I could do is hear them. I walked over to the door a little more and peeked through the door.

"Don't touch me, I'm about to pop, I don't want you popping it." Cole was putting his arms around her while they were sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You are not going to pop; you have three months, more or less."

"Please don't say _more_, I can't stand being pregnant any more than this."

"You look good though," I said opening the door.

"Well you like to snoop, and flirt with my fiancé."

"Isabel," Cole snapped, "Stop."

"What? She does flirt with you." Isabel said standing up.

"I beg to differ with you." I said.

"Ya Isabel she hates my guts." Cole said.

"I do not hate your guts; I'm just very upset with your life choices."

"This should be good, what did you do in your famous days, that upset her?" Isabel asked.

"Bye Cole." I said shutting their door and putting my pajamas on. Then I jumped into bed and read for a few minutes then I felt an urge to go outside. I felt sick I need air, when I went outside I started cramping, I fell to the ground. I was shifting.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Paul

"Good morning, Lori," I said turning over to face her.

"Go away mom," Lori said swatting my face with her hand.

"I'm not your mother." She shoved a pillow in my face that made me lay back down for like five minutes. "Come on, are you going to get up. You can sleep all you want when you're dead." She threw the covers and reached for her housecoat.

"You and me have a long way until death, trust me." We both walked into the living room. Grace was making coffee, perfect Lori and I need some.

"Want coffee, you two?" Grace asked.

"That's what I need, you Paul?" Lori asked walking over to Grace in the kitchen.

"Sure," I yelled to her, "Where is Sam?"

"Doing something with Cole outside, Rebecca." That's all Grace said, and that had me worried. I ran outside and looked for Sam and Cole. They were in the beginning of the woods. I ran to them.

"What are you doing? Where is Rebecca?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"She shifted last night sometime." Cole said.

"We need to find her before she bites one of us."

"If we find her were going to get bit, that's it. Nothing more nothing less." Sam said shrugging.

"Get in the car, we'll ride the perimeter of the woods and see if we can see her through the trees." I suggested. Cole, Sam, and I ran into the house. Cole ran downstairs to get a trap. Sam went to go tell Grace, Lori, and Isabel, where we were going. I on the other hand, I went to get my fair share of coffee.

"I'm ready," Cole said bringing a dirty trap up into the kitchen.

"Cole," Grace gasped, "Get that out of my house," Sam turned to Grace and looked at her.

"Your house?" He asked.

"Old saggy ladies say that in movies, like when there stupid son does something, so he is doing something stupid right now."

"So are you calling me stupid and your son?" Cole asked.

"Well if so that would mean that I wouldn't have had a miscarriage." Grace sighed and walked to the couch. Lori and I didn't know what was going on, but we caught on quick.

Sam

Cole pushed Grace real far.

"Grace?" I walked over to Grace on the couch. I saw a tear slide down her cheek and run to her chin, and then it fell onto her hand.

"I can't do this," She whined.

"You don't have to, anymore." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"If it's over why am I getting tortured? Sam, I need a vacation or something."

"How are we going to afford it though, Grace you know I would do it in a heartbeat, but that's the only problem, we don't have the money."

"Yes we do." Grace said sliding her ring off her finger and showing me so no one else would see it.

"Grace, we can't return another engagement ring," I whispered.

"I know but I just want to go away with you and not worry about anything else."

"Here," I put my face in my hands, "How about this, while I'm out with Cole and Paul, you look for inexpensive vacation areas."

"Fine, try to find Rebecca, and be safe."

"I will, don't worry." I kissed her lips. Cole awed behind us.

"What? You haven't kissed someone before?" Grace said putting her arm on the back of the sofa. Living with Isabel and Cole and Ulrik really didn't help Grace. I noticed that she knew how to talk back and not feel bad being the quite one.

"Not like that," Cole replied. Grace's jaw dropped.

"Really, well I wish you had met me sooner."

"So you're saying that you would rather me over Sam."

"No, Sam isn't afraid to help someone out when they need it," Isabel said from behind Cole. We all stared in amazement at her. Cole walked over to the rocking chair, and sat down.

"Grace, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said." Cole stood up and put his hands over his eyes. "I'm sorry about your miscarriage, and your parents, and your legs, and oh Grace, your life, you aren't as happy anymore from the first time I saw you. Well actually the first time I saw you, you were dying." Grace gave Cole a look for saying all that information in front of everyone. "We have to go find Rebecca."

"Bye Grace." I said. I leaned in to kiss her good-bye but she backed away.

"I don't want another incident," She said pointing to Cole.

"What if something happens?"

"Don't say that." She kissed me and looked at her ring for a moment.

"You're going to share the news with them, aren't you?"

"Just Isabel and Lori, hey Isabel told me that Rachel left already."

"I haven't noticed we have been a little busy." I said putting one hand on her stomach then getting up for my coffee. I grabbed my coffee mug, a few jackets, and I kissed Grace over the back of the couch, before I ran out the door. I was probably going to need clothes for her. I ran in the house and asked Grace to get some clothes from Rebecca's room.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Grace

I ran into Rebecca's room to get some clothes. I felt really bad that she shifted in the warm weather. I ran to her closet and found all dresses and skirts. I found this really cute pink dress with sparkles on it. Then Sam yelled to me, to hurry up so I grabbed everything a girl might need, and I put them in a bag. I gave the bag to Sam and kissed him good-bye again. I told him to be safe and he promised he would. I knew he would have a fight with Cole about something, but I had other things on my mind at the moment.

I walked into the kitchen and sat with Lori and Isabel who were drinking coffee. I got a cup for myself and sat next to them.

"So Grace, you were pregnant." Lori said looking into her half full mug.

"Yes, I was." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us, like while you were pregnant?"

"I knew, so did Cole and Rebecca." Isabel said feeling the heat of the mug on her fingertips.

"I was scared; I had never been pregnant before, I didn't know how to act. I'm so sorry, but Rebecca found out herself." I said trying to figure out how I could tell Rebecca I had a miscarriage.

"I guess I understand, Paul and I have talked about it, but I'm just worried about this house having too many people." Lori shrugged.

"I heard that the bad live long."

"He's past bad," Isabel said and we all laughed. I admired Isabel for a moment. She looked very fit for being six month pregnant.

"I need to tell you both something." I whispered I didn't want anyone else to know.  
"Fire away," Isabel said.

"Well on my birthday I woke up and was talking to Sam, well Sam woke me up on my birthday, but that doesn't matter, anyways," I said I didn't want to tell them I wanted to spend time with Sam. "I looked at my hand and I saw this." I put my hand on the table and Isabel and Lori's jaws dropped. They were amazed at it.

"Look at that rock." Lori gasped.

"You have a guy that loves you," Isabel said.

"Want to know the craziest thing, you know that guy." Lori said.

"I need a favor from you," I said, "Sam and I want to go away, just the two of us, for a few days, but we need a vacation that is inexpensive."

"Well let's just grab the computer and look," Lori said as she took her laptop from its case. "Alright, let's see here, how about we look up inexpensive vacation for couples." She punched in. We looked at a few different sites but nothing telling us how much the trip would be. Then we went to a site and it had all kinds of places on it that Sam and I could go to. We found a trip for two hundred dollars to Mexico. Then we found a hotel in Mexico where it is seventy dollars per person.

"That's awesome, one hundred forty dollars for you whole two night trip. Grace you have it made." Isabel said trying to make me feel better than I was already today. I nodded my head while Lori clicked pay.

"Lori I told you we would pay it." I said.

"No you are going on a romantic vacation with Sam, and Paul and I are paying." Lori said.

"Did you suck Paul into paying for this?"

"I don't think he will mind, it is for you and Sam, and Sam is like a son to him." She was right, Beck was Sam's dad but now that he died, Paul took that place in Sam's heart. I don't think that's a bad thing, but he doesn't get as close as he did with Beck.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Cole

We drove for an hour looking for Rebecca. Then we saw a wolf dart in front of our car.

"Cole watch out, or you're going to kill her." Paul yelled. We all got out of the car and looked at the wolf sitting, waiting for us.

"Rebecca," I whispered. She showed her teeth at us. The braces were on the wolf, which was very weird. We need to get her back and fast. I ran to the car to get a needle, and I filled it with anesthesia. "Distract her."

"How?" Sam laughed.

"Do what Grace did to you."

"What was that?"

"Pet you." Sam reached out his hand and touched her head she cringed but then looked into Sam's eyes. He made life so much easier.

"I'm going to call home, and say we have her," Paul said walking to the car. I put the needle in Rebecca side and hoped for the best. Rebecca swung her head back at me then fell to the ground. Sam helped me get into the truck and Paul laid a blanket over her. We got in the car and started our long journey home.

Sam

When we were fifteen minutes driving home, we heard rustling noises in the back and Paul said she was shifting.

"The anesthesia is wearing off. Don't worry." Cole said. I heard Rebecca throw up, which was gross but I did it too so I can't complain.

"Holy crap," Rebecca said holding he head.

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked her.

"Naked," She replied plainly.

"Your clothes are in a bag back there, Grace picked them out so don't get mad with me if it's something you don't like." I said.

"Fine, but none of you look, gosh why couldn't you bring Grace."

"Sorry," Paul said.

Rebecca

I got dressed in the trunk, which was surprisingly big.

"Did I bite anyone of you?" I asked.

"No sorry, I bet you wish you bit Cole."

"Correct,"

"Oh, thanks." Cole said getting out of the car and opening the trunk. The sun hit my skin and I scooted into the trunk where the sun didn't hit.

"Hey, I change in the warmth, remember?"

"Sorry, here." Cole handed me an umbrella that was sitting next to me. I opened it after I got out of the car. I ran to the house and shut the umbrella. I opened the door and walked in; I shut it and leaned against it with my hands on the door knob.

"Look who's back," Isabel said.

"Are you ok?" Grace said running over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Yes I'm fine, just had to change in the trunk of a car and I got put under anesthesia." I said.

"What? I told him never to put a wolf under." Grace said. I moved out of the way and Grace marched outside.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Grace

I went outside with one thing on my mind and no one was going to change that.

"Cole, what did I tell you?" I asked him.

"Which time you told me something?" He asked.

"The time about not using anesthesia on wolves."

"Oh, that time."

"Well you didn't listen to me,"

"It was for a an hour, it wasn't going to kill her."

"Cole, I don't want to hear that you put anything or anyone under anesthesia, ok?"

"You're not my mother."

"Do you want me to act like your mother?"

"You don't know her."

"Oh, well I can guess how she acts by the way you turned out, but I'm not blaming anyone for anything, Sam we need to talk," I said turning around and walked over to Sam. "You need to talk to him, he used anesthesia on Rebecca."

"I know he gave her that shot before I put two and two together, I'm sorry Grace." Sam said.

"I'm not blaming you, I just need you to talk to him, and he doesn't take female figures very seriously."

"I will, did you tell the girls about the engagement?"

"Yes, and I found a trip for us to go on," I grabbed Sam's hands, "It's in Mexico in a nice hotel for one hundred forty dollars."

"The whole trip?"

"Yes, it's a weekend trip, well actually a Friday, Saturday, and Sunday trip."

"Tell me more when I come in, I have to go clean out the trunk." Sam kissed my cold hands and sent me into the house. When I walked in Isabel and Lori were already telling Rebecca about my engagement ring and Sam and I's trip.

"It's in Mexico." Isabel said to Rebecca.

"Yes, ok don't tell anyone else about our trip or the engagement, except for Paul because you signed him up for paying for our trip," I said.

"I'm really excited for the both of you; your life is going awesome, well for the most part." Rebecca said. I smiled and Sam walked into the house all wet.

"Why are you soaking wet?" I asked.

"I had to clean Rebecca's throw up out of the trunk and Cole sprayed me with the hose." I put my hand over my mouth so Sam didn't see me chuckle.

"I'll go get you a towel." I said. Sam grabbed my arm.

"No I will, the doctor told you to rest." He said.

"That was yesterday."

"I don't care; you either sit on the couch or go to bed. I don't want to chance anything happening to you." I knew I blushed but I didn't want him walking across the floor all wet.

"Here," Rebecca said handing Sam a towel. "He's making a big wet spot on the floor."

"Thanks," Sam ran to our room and I snuck in the door after him.

"Well, how come ever since we found out about the baby we have been tenser with eachother?" Sam said as I walked into the room and sat next to him on the bed.

"I don't know, and I don't like it. I have been the tense one, and I'm really sorry."

"Grace," Sam didn't go on he just stared at me.

"Sam," I whispered, "I love saying your name, it's beautiful."

"My name is beautiful?"

"In a Sam sort of way," I shrugged. Sam laughed and kissed the tip of my nose. I kissed the tip of his nose and he laughed again.

"I love saying your name, Grace, Grace, Grace." I fell back onto the bed and turned my head so I could see Sam.

"Thanks," Sam lay back on one elbow and stared at me.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Sam

The moment felt so right, and I knew Grace felt the moment was right too. I leaned my forehead up against hers and looked into her soft, brown eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She whispered.

"Well, I love you."

"I do too." She opened her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. I rubbed it away with my thumb.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents, they think that I'm still pregnant. What will my dad do when he finds out? He might think that you made me have an abortion or something. Even though we tell them it was a miscarriage, my dad won't believe me."

"Stop your worrying, you worry too much. Just make your mother tell him, and then everything will be alright."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Her father did throw some hard punches, but I didn't want Grace's parents to expect something they wouldn't get right away.

"Do you want me to tell them over the phone?"

"Sam would you?"

"Anything for you." Grace went to the corner of the room and grabbed her purse. She sat back onto the bed and pulled her phone. Then she pressed one button and put the phone to my ear.

"Grace honey how is the baby? How are you?" Grace's mother asked.

"Mrs. Brisbane its Sam, I took Grace to the hospital after the doctor's appointment." I explained.

"Is she ok?"

"Now she is but, they did tests and she had a miscarriage."

"Grace," I heard her mother whisper. "Sam I'm so sorry, are you going to try again?"

"We have to wait six months before we can try again. It's whatever Grace wants. I think having a baby would be nice but Grace is all I have so that's what I'll keep until a baby."

"Sam, you're so good with words, it blows me away every time you speak." She made me feel good and a weird, warm feeling inside. "May I talk to Grace, real quick; I promise I won't keep her long? I won't tell her father either, at least not yet." I shot Grace a look and mouthed the words 'She wants to talk,' She put her hand out and rolled her eyes.

"Here she is, thank you Mrs. Brisbane, for everything, and for understanding."

"I like you Sam, and I want to trust you, but my husband on the other hand doesn't. Well bye Sam."

"Bye," I handed the phone to Grace and she rested her head on my shoulder.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

Grace

"Hello mom," I said.

"Honey, I'm so sorry for your problem," my mother whispered. "Your father is in his office I can't talk loud or long."

"It's ok, look I'm sorry about-"

"You don't have to apologize; its life and I understand I need to apologize, for saying what I said at the hospital."

"It's ok, really it is, and that just caught me off guard that you said that."

"I wasn't thinking, I was happy and scared, because I know your father and Sam don't see eye to eye sometimes." Sometimes, I think she means all the time.

"Well I better let you go. Bye mom, love you."

"I love you too Grace, bye." I hung up and looked at Sam.

"Why is talking to my mom, so hard?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know I haven't talked to my mom, or dad for who knows how long." I felt bad that Sam hadn't talked to his parents, and I wanted to make it up to him.

"Do you think you would want to visit them?"

"Oh, Grace I don't know, they could try to kill me or they could be like," Sam got up and started prancing around. "Look at me I'm a happy person, I went to jail for trying to kill my son." Sam sat back down on the bed and wiped his hand on his forehead.

"That did not wear you out." I put my hand on his arm and felt his muscles. Then I ran a hand down his chest, and I felt his muscles through his wet t-shirt.

"I looked good doing it though," Sam shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Stop," I lightly punched his chest. Then I opened my phone and looked at my screensaver, it was blue mushrooms coming out of the ground. I decided if someone found my phone, just in case I got hurt, they would see Sam and I, and maybe they would contact Sam fast, knowing that we were hugging or something, on my screensaver. "Sam, can we take a picture?"

"Of us? Together?" Sam seemed shocked.

"Yes? Is that a problem?" I said laughing.

"No I-whatever, sure." Sam pushed his body right next to mine, and wrapped his arms around me. I turned my phone so the camera was looking at us and clicked the 'snap' button. I turned the phone around and looked at us. We were an odd set, but opposites attract. "Well, that's a picture worth saving." I turned around and kissed him.

"That's my new screensaver," I pushed the screensaver button and then shut my phone. "Thank you," I said and I closed my eyes. I felt lips press onto my lips and a tongue ran across my teeth.

"You're welcome," He whispered and pushed me back onto the mattress. "I thought it was a good picture of us." I opened my eyes and stared into his never-ending yellow eyes.

"I did too." Sam kissed me then got up and pulled his shirt off. I looked at Sam, and just stared at him.

"Grace, earth to Grace." Sam said waving his hand in front of me.

"Sorry, I just love you so much, Sam." I got up and put my arms around him.

"Are you ok, Grace?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I kissed his cheek and he just stared at me and smiled. Then he kissed me and walked to the drawer to grab a shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head and then grabbed a pair of pants out of the drawer. Then walked over to the bed and threw the pants on it, he took off his wet pair and pulled the dry pair on. I followed him into the bathroom as he put his wet shirt and pants in the bathtub. "I'm going to make dinner, ok?"

"Sure, do you want me to help?"

"If you want, I'm making cheese and spinach frittatas and biscuits." Sam nodded and we headed into the kitchen.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Sam

Grace and I walked into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"We need eggs, spinach, cheese, flat bread, and a skillet. Also grab the biscuit mix and make those please." I grabbed all ingredients and the skillet. I handed the items to Grace, and she smiled at me. "Thank you," She kissed me and Isabel cleared her throat.

"I don't want cooties all over my dinner." Isabel said.

"Just go away, I don't watch you and Cole kiss, and I don't even want to know the places you kiss." Grace said. I turned around, laughing and started to make the biscuits.

"I see you." I kept to my work and put the dough in the oven. I walked over to Grace kissed her neck while she was making dinner on the skillet.

"Stop," She said laughing and bringing her head to her shoulder. She put the last frittata on a plate and put the plate on the kitchen table. "Dinner," Grace yelled. I pulled out a chair and told Grace to sit in it.

"My lady," I said. Grace smiled and sat in the chair.

"Thank you, Sam." I pushed her in and then sat next to her. Cole ran to the table and Isabel walked slowly behind him, holding her stomach. Cole sat down and Isabel sat next to him. They sat across from Grace and I. Paul and Lori soon followed after Cole and Isabel. They sat down too. Soon the table was filled with people eating frittatas.

"That was wonderful, Grace. I'll help you clean up." Rebecca said. She started grabbing empty, dirty, plates that were in front of people.

"Thank you," Grace got up and collected the plates that Rebecca didn't. Everyone dispersed from the table and went to their rooms.

Cole

Isabel didn't eat much at dinner, which worried me because Grace had a miscarriage. I didn't want anything happening to her.

"Are you ok, Isabel?" I asked her as she looked in the mirror at her stomach.

"Ya, just imagining how much bigger it's going to get." She said.

"I really don't know, but let's take a look." I took out my phone and looked up 'nine months pregnant'.

"Oh my, I'm going to look like that."

"Not to ruin your day but, yes."

"Cole I can't be that, that-"

"Fat," I said plainly.

"Yes." Isabel sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"You can't cry over that," Isabel looked up at me, and tears poured down her face. "Maybe you can, but Isabel look at me." I sat down on the bed next to her and wiped the tears from her eyes. Isabel stared into my green eyes, and I looked into her blue eyes. I looked at her hair; it was almost a full white-blonde. When I first saw her after the hunt, her hair was a dark brown. "You dyed your hair."

"What, ya like a half a year ago."

"You look beautiful, with your blonde hair though."

"What do you want Cole? You never complement me."

"I want nothing from you, and what I can't complement my fiancé now?"

"Were not engaged anymore, remember?"

"In my mind, we are." I wiped the last tear away from Isabel's cheek. I kissed her on the lips, then got up and got my sweatpants out, so I could wear them tonight.

"Not to the world though, Cole."

"Don't say that, I love you and that's all that matters." Isabel stood up fell back onto the bed.

"I need to go to bed I think." Isabel said holding her head.

"I do too, come on," I took her hand and helped her put some more comfortable clothes on. After I helped her change, I helped her into bed. "Let me go change, then I will come to bed, ok?" Isabel nodded and closed her eyes. I ran into the bathroom and took off my shirt. I took off my pants and slid on my sweatpants. I looked at myself in the mirror; I wasn't Cole St. Clair anymore. I was something that I didn't recognize. Did everyone else see me this way too? Maybe it was just me. I put my shirt, pants and socks in the hamper, and threw on my housecoat and slippers. I walked to bed and put my housecoat on the floor and my slippers next to the bed. I climbed under the sheets and felt Isabel's body heat. I leaned over and kissed her neck. She moaned, and turned to look at me. Her eyes told me the story 'Cole I fell off to sleep and you just woke me up, but because I love you I'm not going to say anything, just moan at you,'

"Night Cole," She said flipping her body over slowly so she was facing me.

"Good-night Isabel." I kissed her lips and then flicked the lamp next to Isabel, off.

"I love you."

"I love both of my girls," I put my hand on her stomach and Isabel laced her fingers into mine.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

Isabel

I woke up with Cole's fingers locked into my fingers. What was he doing?

"Good morning," I said looking into Cole's big green eyes. Cole smiled and ran his free hand's fingers through my hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better than last night, but I am hungry." Cole turned around and grabbed a plate. He gave the plate to me and smiled. I looked down at it, and looked back at Cole. On the plate I saw a pancake with a few berries on the top.

"What?" Cole asked. "You don't like it?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to make me breakfast."

"It wasn't easy but I managed to make a pancake after Grace showed me where the 'on' button was on the pancake maker." Cole handed me a fork. I looked down at my plate again. I didn't want Cole to watch me eat, I just felt weird. I looked at him and he looked at me. "What?"

"Are you going to watch me?"

"If you want me to I can, but I wasn't planning on it."

"No, I just felt weird with you watching me eat. I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting."

"No, no, no, Isabel, I understand, I would do the same thing." Cole smiled at me, got off the bed, and walked out of the room. I stared at my food and poked it with my fork. I took a bite and fell in love with the pancake.

"Cole made this," I whispered to myself. Then I laughed in my throat. I finished eating and then I took a shower. I pulled my shirt on and then rolled it up so I could see my stomach. I rubbed my stomach a few times and then looked at myself in the mirror again. I put on the rest of my clothes and brushed my teeth. I walked into the hall and saw Cole walking up to me.

"I was coming to check on you." He said. I gave him my plate with the fork on it.

"Here," I said. Cole put the plate in one hand and wrapped his arm behind my back with his other. When we got to the living room I walked over to the couch and sat down. I sat next to Grace and she smiled at me.

"Good morning, well actually afternoon." Grace said. I turned to look at the clock it was one o' clock.

"I took that long in the shower?"

"No, it was ten o' clock, when I helped Cole with the pancake maker." Grace and I both laughed, Cole couldn't do anything by himself.

"Thanks for helping him," I said. Sam walked over and sat on the couch next to Grace, with a phone on his ear.

"Really? I don't know what if something bad happens? They could hurt me, or even worse, Grace. She can come right?" Grace's head shot over to look at him.

Grace

'What did I miss,' I mouthed at Sam. He shook his head and put his hand over his eyes.

"Ok fine, when is this happening?" I heard Officer Koenig on the other end, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "I'll talk to Grace, but next week. Ok, sure, it doesn't matter." There was another pause. "Yes I do want to see them, but I am just worried. I will do it though." I heard Officer Koenig say something about picking us up. "Ok thanks." Sam slammed his phone shut and threw on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My parents, we are going to see my parents, next week, and you can come, Officer Koenig is going to pick us up, on Tuesday." Sam said.

"Ok, I didn't set this up, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know, but I don't know what will happen. We are going to go into a room with them where they are handcuffed and we can see them."

"So no glass, in between us, and them?"

"No, but like I said they will be handcuffed, so they can't touch me or you."

"I bet your mother would want to hug you after all these years." I smiled at him. I heard Isabel laugh behind me.

"Then stab a knife in your back." Isabel said.

"Handcuffs," I said. Isabel shrugged and walked down the hall after Cole.

"I can't wait until our vacation." Sam said wrapping his arms around me.

"Me too, but we leave in the winter, so warm Mexico, when everyone else is in, cold Minnesota." Sam laughed and kissed my head. I walked into the kitchen to make more coffee for whoever hadn't gotten out of bed yet. Sam followed me into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee ground out of the refrigerator for me. "Thank you," I said taking the cold bag out of his hands.

"You are so welcome." Sam had weird come back comments, but they made me laugh. I had to laugh, because most people just say, 'you're welcome'. "I'm going to get dressed; I'll see you in like, five minutes."

"I'll miss you," I said and I turned to make the coffee. Sam walked over and kissed my cheek. "I was joking," I said wiping my cheek. I heard Sam's footsteps fade away, but I heard another pair of footsteps walk into the room. I turned and saw Rebecca looking down at her phone and looking flustered. "Rebecca, are you ok? Coffee?" I said holding up a coffee cup.

"Sure, thanks Grace, no my mom decided after all these months she was going to talk to me."

"Oh ya, Sam told me about the whole, Cole, wolf thing and you leaving home, or something along those lines."

"Ya you got the gist of it, well anyway, I apologized, a million times, but she never grasped it, until now. The only problem is, my parents are selling their house, and they don't want to keep my most valuable possessions."

"Like what?"

"My instruments." Rebecca said plainly.

"You play instruments?"

"Yes, I play piano, trumpet, and clarinet. I also sing."

"Amazingly," Cole said walking into the room with a towel on his head.

"You're just saying that."

"No, Rebecca I'm not, you are a talented person, and people should be honored to be around such a talented person." I thought it was so nice to hear them get along.

"Thanks," I saw Rebecca blush. "Grace, my mom has to send my instruments some place, can she send them here?"

"No mail truck is going to drive an hour to drop off a few packages, but if you send them to my parents, it will give me an excuse to tell my dad about the miscarriage." I said.

"Ok, thank you." Rebecca said, then she handed me her phone and I put my parents address into the phone and then handed her phone back to her.

"I'll go tell my mom that I'm doing this." I walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "Knock, knock." I said.

"Come in," Sam yelled.

"What is taking you so long?"

"Oh sorry, I was making myself look good."

"You're Sam; you don't have to make yourself look good. You look good even when you have just woken up."

"Aww thanks Grace," Sam leaned over and kissed my nose.

"I need to call my mom." Sam shot his graze towards me instead of shaving.

"Why? Are you ok? Are you hurt? You're not leaving me right? Do you want to go ho-"

"Sam, shut up and let me talk, Rebecca needs a package to be shipped to her, so I need to tell my mom that she will be receiving a package, and I need to tell my dad about my miscarriage, because he's going to wonder how the baby is doing." Sam sighed and started shaving his face again. I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone. I flipped it open and admired Sam and I on the screen. I dialed my mom and put the phone to my ear.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four

Grace

"Grace," My mom said excitedly.

"Hello mom, I wanted to let you know that my friend was sending a package to your house. I will pick it up when it comes, but I need to talk to dad."

"Oh, well I guess, if you want to here he is."

"Hello?" My dad asked.

"Hi dad," I said. "I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I went home after the doctor's appointment, and fell." I heard my dad gasp. "Sam and I rushed to the doctors again, and the doctor said that I had a miscarriage."

"Grace, I'm so sorry," I felt Sam's arms wrap around me and press me against me chest. I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled back.

"It ok, the doctor said we could try again in six months."

"You're not going to try again, right?"

"No," I said looking up at Sam again, "We are going to try again, maybe not at the six months, but maybe after, just when the time is right, for both Sam and I." There was silence on the other end of the phone, and I thought he had hung up, but then my mother started to talk.

"He doesn't seem to happy, what did you tell him?" My mom asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you Amy." I heard my father yell.

"Yes, it is my concern, she is my daughter too." My mom yelled back at him.

"I told him about the miscarriage, and-" I said but my dad cut me off.

"Her and Sam want try again, Amy, that's not right. If I don't want a grandchild, then I'm not going to get one." My dad yelled.

Sam

Grace looked stress and from time to time when she looked at me, her eyes were so confused and sad.

"Put it on speaker," I whispered into her ear. She did as I said and put the phone on the bed.

"Why can't Sam and Grace try again, it's their life, they are engaged, and they are living together, just live with it Frank-" Grace's mom said. I couldn't stand anymore.

"I'm sorry but I would like to say somethi-"

"You shut your face Roth." Grace's dad interrupted me. I looked at Grace, she was looking at the wall.

"No, we are living a happy life together, and that's all that matters. I didn't know what happy was until I met Grace, I also didn't know what a family was until I met Grace. She is my world, and I will do anything for her, and if it wasn't for Grace, I wouldn't be where I am today." I saw Grace turn and look at me with tears falling down her cheeks. I got up and held her in my arms for the long while, that there was no noise on the other end of the phone.

"This isn't over Roth; she is not going to have another baby, not over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Grace said, she slammed the phone shut and sat on the bed with her head in her hands. "How come we can't be like everyone else in this world and live a regular life and call their parents and not have to fight?"

"We live a unique life, but if we're together then that's all that matters." Grace stood up and looked at me.

"Sam if you haven't noticed, this isn't a fairytale life we have, we are just, just," Grace closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh. "We don't live like other people; I just wish I was more like Rebecca."

"Grace, stop beating yourself up, I don't want you to be like Rebecca, I want you to be like Grace Roth-sorry Grace Brisbane, did you dream of a fairytale life?"

"Not until I met you, then I thought, 'well there is a chance that I might be happy now' but in real life because of the wolves we will never have a normal life. I'm not saying that the whole wolf thing was bad, but we aren't the princess and the prince who dance one night, and are married the next. Some days I wish that we were but in reality it will never happen." Grace sat back down on the bed and I kneeled in front of her.

"I know I wish that we could do something that everyone else does for once, but Grace, we aren't like everyone else."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five

Grace

I saw the concern on Sam's face, him and I were in the middle, and we didn't know how to get out of it. I put my hand on the side of his face and brushed away a tear from his cheek. His yellow eyes looked up at me from where they were looking off in space.

"Sam," I whispered, "I'm really sorry, I know we don't live perfect lives, but we do have one thing that no one else has that's good."

"What?" He whispered back.

"Eachother." Sam closed his eyes and I watched him. After a minute I ran a hand through his hair. Sam grabbed my wrist, and then locked his fingers with my fingers. He got up and sat next to me on the bed. I leaned back on the bad and lay on my back staring at the ceiling. Sam turned to look at me with one arm behind him on the bed holding him up. I hit his arm and he fell on me. We both started laughing. "That wasn't in my plans," I said in between chuckles. Sam laid down facing the ceiling too. He reached for my hand and I took it. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. I looked at him and he turned his head to look at me.

"Six months," Sam whispered to himself, but I heard it.

"Do you want to try again?" I did but I wasn't sure if he did.

"Of course, there is no doubt in my mind, but you're the one who has to carry it for nine months, do you?"

"I think so; I'm just scared of what my dad will do. He isn't very happy about this; I just don't want him to find out." I started to cry, and I felt bad for Sam because he probably had strong emotions about this. Sam sat up and helped me up; he cradled me in his arms and shushed me a few times.

"It's ok Grace, I have you, your dad can't hurt you, and he won't ever hurt you because of a baby." I tipped my head up towards him and he wiped my tears away with his thumb. "I love you Grace, and even though we don't live the fairytale life, I guess we do have eachother." I nodded my head and then put my face into his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and then he got up. I decided I was going to bed even though it was only five. Sam walked over to my under the covers and kissed my lips. "I love you Grace and I will, forever."

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I sat up.

"There is no need to apologize, ok?" I nodded and Sam kissed me again.

"I love you too." I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I heard Sam's footsteps walk out of the room and he closed the door. I felt at peace, but not everything in me had peace.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

Cole

Isabel was looking exhausted so I helped her into bed.

"Thank you," Isabel said as I help her take her dress off. I started to massage her shoulders. Isabel sighed with relief. "That's really nice."

"Here," I said. I started to rub her back and I kissed the back of her neck.

"Mm, that's so good, thank you so much." She turned her head to look at me and I kissed her soft lips.

"That's better though," I whispered. Isabel smiled a real smile. I haven't seen that in a while, it good to know that I still have the Isabel I knew and loved.

"I am going to change into clothes that hopefully fit." Isabel smiled again and so I smiled back. I waited for her to come out and so I climbed under the covers and closed my eyes. I heard Isabel sigh so I opened my eyes and looked at her. "You look so tired," She said pulling the covers up and sending chills through my body. "Sorry," She whispered. She struggled getting into bed, so I ended up, getting up and helping her get on the bed. After the covers were on her and she was as comfy as a six month pregnant woman could be. I went back under the covers, and sat close to Isabel. She didn't like me sitting close to her so I kept my distance.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Fine? Why?" She asked with a weird tone in her voice.

"I was just wondering how your day was, that's all."

"Oh, I thought you wanted to-" I raised my eyebrow, "Ok, I didn't want to either. I feel fat and I don't want to anything for the next three months." I smiled at her and she leaned to kiss me. I took the invitation and kissed her.

"I want to go to bed," I said in between kisses.

"Ok, goodnight," She finally said. I looked into her soft blue eyes, and she kissed me one last time before closing her eyes reaching for my hand. I grabbed it and kissed it. She opened her eyes and looked at me one last time before falling fast asleep. I held her hand for as long as I can remember but I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up Isabel wasn't in bed. When I looked for her she wasn't anywhere to be found. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Rebecca sitting, drinking coffee all alone.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Rebecca almost fell out of the chair.

"Oh my, sorry you just scared me." She said spinning in the chair. I laughed and she shot me a glare.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean to, right?"

"Sure you didn't." Rebecca smiled and spun around in her chair so I could only see her back.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Seven

Rebecca

Cole was so weird, and so annoying, I didn't know how Isabel could stand him. Actually Isabel is more annoying than Cole.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Cole asked as he sat next to me.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"Well someone's peed off this fine morning."

"Cole have you been drinking, are you sick?" I said putting my hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, have you seen Isabel?"

"She went outside for a walk about ten minutes ago."

"And no one went with her?" Cole yelled.

"Yes, Sam did."

"Why did Sam, go with Isabel?"

"He had some questions about the pregnancy so when they try again he can do better, I told 'him he did fine', but he didn't think he did." Cole nodded as he walked to the big window in the front of the house. He then walked outside and I was left alone with my coffee.

"Good morning, Rebecca." Grace said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning." I said getting up and getting her a cup of coffee. I poured the coffee in the cup and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she whispered as the steam hit her face. "Um, Rebecca I have to tell you something?"

"You had a miscarriage." I said plainly.

"You could tell?"

"Remember I worked with all kinds of-"

"I know I forgot."

"I also got told from Lori and Paul, they said that you would be in the hospital for a few days, and then they told us everything." Grace looked at me without moving her head from the heat of the coffee. Then she smiled.

"Sorry, it was my first pregnancy, and I didn't know what to do and-"

"Grace, shut up."

Grace

So that's how Sam felt when I told him to shut up. I felt like laughing, I really don't know why, but I did.

"You are a very weird girl," Rebecca said laughing along with me.

"Thank you, hey where is Sam?" I asked.

"He went out with Isabel."

"He what?" I didn't know what she meant.

"Oh sorry, I need to be careful with my words, Sam and Isabel went on a walk, and he had to ask Isabel about the whole pregnancy thing."

"I don't understand, I was fine until that situation." I smiled and offered her more coffee. She gladly accepted.

"Thanks," Sam, Isabel, and Cole walked in the door.

"You have some explaining to do." I said to Sam. He sighed and looked at Isabel.

"What did I tell you," Sam said to Isabel. They both laugh and then Isabel walked over to me.

"Grace," Isabel starts, "Sam went walking with me to ask me a few questions, that's all, nothing more, nothing less."

"What kinds of questions?' I asked.

"About," Sam mumbled, "About what we can try different when, well if we try again." I put my hot mug on the counter and walked over to Sam. I looked into his yellow eyes, I could read him like a book, and him on the other hand couldn't read anyone. I could tell that he wanted to make his point clear that he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to. I understood that. "I promise I didn't do anything with her, it was just a walk and a few questions, I'm sorry if I concerned you." Sam apologized many times after that. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to me. I kissed his lips and made him stop talking.

"Look who is little Miss. Romantic this morning." Isabel said. I rested my head on Sam's chest while Sam gave Isabel a 'look'. Everyone in this house knew how to get me mad.

"If anyone wants me I will be in my room," I ran to the bedroom and put my face in the cool pillows, I could smell Sam's shampoo, and I could smell evergreen.

"Grace?" Sam whispered rubbing my back. I looked up at him and he sat me up.

"Can you and I not have a regular relationship?" I asked in between sobs.

"I don't know Grace, you and me tonight are going out together, I don't care what anyone else say." Sam wiped my tears away and then wrapped me in a hug. He stroked my hair and I thanked him. "What's happening with you?" I knew what Sam meant by that, he wanted to know why everything bothered me. I shook my head.

"I don't know, I just need alone time with you, like an actual couple does." Sam looked down at me and smiled.

"Be ready by eight," He told me. I walked to my closet to pick out something nice. I picked out the white dress Sam bought me. It fit me better that it had since I had been pregnant, and couldn't lose the few extra pounds I gained in those five months. I decided to curl the end of my hair just to make it look cute for Sam. I decided I was going to wear red lipstick with very little blue eye shadow. It was only nine in the morning so I just picked it out and set it up on the counter. I kept the dress in the closet and decided I was going to take a shower to vent a little.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

Sam

I heard the shower start and I knew Grace was already getting ready for our date. I walked into the bedroom and heard her singing a song. It was lyric I hadn't heard yet.

"Still waking up, waking, waking up, gatta get you out of my head" Grace sang. Still waking up, that's the name of the album I wanted to make. I opened the bathroom door slowly and listened to Grace's soft voice over the running water of the shower. I sat on the floor and just admired his voice. After a while I started to hum along with her. "Sam," Grace said, "I know you're in here." She said.

"I like the song, did you write that?" I said.

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to hear that. It's bad isn't it?"

"Grace I want to use it, if I end up making an album."

"Sam, I know you're going to make an album, it might not be today, or tomorrow, but I will be someday." Grace shut off the water and sighed. "Can I have my towel?" She asked.

"Nope," I said, she laughed.

"I knew you would put it back on me someday."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to not give me a towel." We both laughed. She pulled the curtain so all I could see is her head. She smiled at me and I got up. I walked over to her and kissed her very softly. "I love you Grace, and I know everyone in this house loves you, they just don't show it like I do." I stared into Grace's dark brown eyes and got lost.

"I'm glad they don't show it like you do." She kissed the tip of my nose. "Can I please hove my towel now?" I sighed and passed the towel for her. She shut the curtain and walked out with wet, dripping hair, and her towel wrapped around her." "Sam, where are we going? You know, for our date." She smiled at me.

"I'm not telling you, you're going to have to wait."

"Sam that's ten hours from now."

"That's not my fault." I said. I walked out of the bathroom and laid on the bed on my back. I stared at the celling and listened to Grace make a lot of noise in the bathroom. Finally after what seemed like days she came out in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "Are you wearing that to you our date?"

"No," She sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm not going to show you what I am wearing until we are closer to leaving." I sighed.

"Ok." She smiles and sits on the bed next to me. I smile at her and she smiles back. I really wanted to know what she was going to wear for our date but I would just wait.

Grace

It was fifteen minutes before our date, so I decided to get my dress on and do my make-up. I put my make-up on first so if anything fell on my clothes it wouldn't ruin the white dress.

After my make-up was on I ran for my closet to get my dress. I took it off the rack and slid it on. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and just stood there. I practiced what I was going to say to Sam when he saw me.

"Hi Sam," I started, "how do I look? I think you look real nice."

"Thank you," Sam said outside the bathroom door.

"Sam," I gasped.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Sure, let me just clean up."

"I'm sure you look fine."

"Not me, the bathroom." I cleaned up my make-up and then opened the bathroom door. I walked out and saw Sam holding his guitar, his gaze lifted up to my eyes. He set his guitar next to him on the bed and got up. He wrapped his arms around my waits.

"Save the speech, because you look amazing, and thanks for the, 'you look real nice,' even though it's just jeans and a long sleeve. Sam smiled down at me and asked me if I was ready to go, I nodded. "You might want to grab a sweater." Sam smiled and I grabbed a sweater out of my drawer. Sam and I walked to the car, and Sam opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said. Sam ran around the car and got in. Sam put the keys in the ignition and we drove in the driveway. Sam took my hand and we drove in silence for a while. I looked over at him and watched the headlights from other cars shine on and off his face as they drove by.

"We're almost there." Sam said squeezing my hand. I smiled at him and we drove the rest of the way in silence.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

Sam

I was taking Grace to a beach. I hoped we were the only ones there, and we were. As we drove close to the beach I told Grace to close her eyes. She decided to obey what I said after rolling her eyes and sighing at me. When I parked I told her to take off her shoes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Please, just do it." I said.

"Fine." She kept her eyes closed and took off her shoes. I got out of the car and helped her out. I walked her to the trunk and grabbed a blanket, my jacket, and the picnic basket. With the jacket and blanket on my arm and the basket in my hand I grab Grace's hand with my free one. As soon as Grace sunk in the sand she whispers, "Sam."

"You can open your eyes now." I said. She did as I said, stopped in her tracks, and looked out at the water, and the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Grace turned to me and wrapped me in a hug. She looked up at me and smiled. We walked a little closer to the shore and laid the blanket down. We both sat on it while we, stared and smiled at eachother.

Grace

It was a beautiful night to go on a date at the beach. I was glad that Sam had taken me here.

"Thank you," I said. Sam turned and smiled at me. Sam looked back out at the sea. "Sam?" His head cocked over towards me.

"Yes," Sam said.

"I'm going to be a Roth one day, right?" A smile lit up on Sam's face. He brushed some stray hairs out of my face and looked at me with his soft, yellow, eyes.

"You can be a Roth right now," He whispered. I closed my eyes and thought about the honor of being a Roth. I also thought about having a wedding and saying I do to eachother, and his parents, even though I made up their faces, will be there and my parents will be there. No one will be fighting. The last thing I thought about was a baby, and on the birth certificate was the last name Roth. I felt something that brought me back to reality. Lips touching mine, Sam was the kind of guy I knew would do that, and it brought shivers up your spine. He was the only guy I ever kissed, so maybe it always happened for everyone, I'll never know. After a while of talking about life and kissing Sam reached in the basket and took out a little box. It couldn't be a ring, even though it was small enough. He put the box on my lap. "I have been saving this for a while; it was when you left for college. I just never had a chance that was the right time to give this to you."

"Sam you didn't have to do this, I have so many nice things from you, and money Sam, and we don't have a lot of it."

"Grace, do you want it or not?" Sam asked. We both smiled at eachother and I opened the box. It was a beautiful gold link toggle link bracelet, with a gold heart charm.

"Sam, this is so pretty, I love it. Thank you so much." He helped me put the bracelet on my right wrist. I looked up at Sam and smiled.

"I love you, Grace."

"I love you too, Sam."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Cole

Since Sam and Grace went out, Isabel and I talked. I wanted to die, when she asked if we could talk. What did she want to talk about?

"Why do you want to talk?" I asked her.

"Well, if you don't want to that's fine too." She said turning away from me.

"No, I just wanted to know, I mean what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we know it's a girl so maybe we can think of some names." Isabel said holding her hands on her stomach.

"Ok," I said reaching down on the bottom shelf and grabbing a note pad. "What are some names that you thought of?"

"I had Emma, Olivia, Riley, Sophie?"

"I like those," I said writing the names she said down. After writing two pages of names we hadn't decided on a name that suited the baby.

"Shelby," Isabel shouted. I almost fell out of the bed.

"What? What about her?"

"Who, I think that the baby should be named Shelby." Well I did kind of like the name, not in context with the bad Shelby but for our baby, why not? "Please Cole; I think that name is beautiful."

"Sure, I think it's nice too."

"Thank you." Isabel leaned over to kiss me so I leaned over too. Isabel looked down at her stomach and stared rubbing her bump. "Hi Shelby, do you like that name?"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

Isabel

The baby kicked me and a large pain ran through my body.

"Are you ok?" Cole asked me.

"No," I said gasping for air. Cole helped me sit up more; he also started rubbing my back. Eventually the pain stopped, and I could breathe again.

"Are you good?" I nodded to him. He put his head on his pillow and sighed. I felt bad for him, I have been so demanding, and he hasn't had a break.

"Cole?" He tilted his head towards me and opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being so annoying, and demanding." Cole slid his hand on side of my face under my ear, and smiled.

"I understand, it ok, and I'm just a little tired, sorry." I smiled back and Cole got comfy again and closed his eyes.

After an hour went by I still couldn't sleep. I looked at Cole and watched him sleep. He inhaled and exhaled so cute.

"Goodnight Cole," I whispered. I tried to get comfortable but there was no use. I closed and tried to sleep, but I only got a few hours and then I got cramps.

Paul

It felt good that Sam and Grace went out somewhere together, and alone. I wish Lori and I could do the same, but we had nowhere to go and I didn't know how to do what Sam does so easily.

"Paul," Lori whispered as I read one of Sam's Rilke books. I looked at the page number, put my finger in the opening and closed the book.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Can we have a baby?"

"What?"

"Not right now, I know it's not good timing, because of Isabel, and Grace and Sam trying again soon so…" Lori trailed off knowing that she was probably annoying me.

"So? Are you going to continue?" I asked.

"I don't know how to say this." She sat up more and sighed. "I have been wanting this my whole life; you don't know who much I have longed for at least one." I took her hand from under the covers and kissed it.

"I'm sorry; I promise we will try, ok?" Lori smiled a plastic smile and nodded.

"Ok," She whispered. I saw tears run down her cheeks. I felt bad but there was more to the story than it wasn't good timing.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-Two

Lori

I was unable to have children, but Paul and I still had hope that I could have a baby. I had heard a lot of stories about women who were unable to have babies, give birth. Paul sometimes wanted to just stop talking about it, and tonight was one of those times. I stopped talking about it because I started to see him get mad. I wiped my tears away and picked up the book that sat on my nightstand. I stared at the cover, a girl in a green glass ball. 'Matched' stuck out like a sour thumb on the cover. I opened the book to the page where my bookmark stuck out. I read for a while but then I heard Sam and Grace's whispers, in the kitchen. I put my book on the bed and Paul asked me where I was going.

"Just to see, Sam and Grace." I said. I walked into the living room and watched them kiss on the couch. I cleared my throat and they both jumped. "How was your date?"

"Wonderful," Grace said smiling. Sam took Grace's hand and he smiled.

"I'm going back to bed, just wanted to see how everything went." I smiled and walked back to bed. Paul looked up at me and smiled. "What?" I asked. Paul started to laugh and I just watched him as I climbed under the blankets.

"Nothing," He managed to say, "I just listened to you, you're too funny."

"Oh, thank you." I said putting my book on my nightstand and turned my lamp off. He put his book down on his nightstand and looked at me.

"Love you," He leaned over and kissed me.

"Me too," I whispered. He turned around and shut the lamp off. He held me in his arms for a while and I heard his breathing slow down and he fell to sleep. I listened to his heartbeat and I fell off to sleep also.

Grace

Sam and I had a wonderful time on our date. I wish I could do that every night. Just look out at the water and just talk about life's situations. I sat in bed and waited for Sam to change and took a shower. I heard the shower go on and I just listened and waited until he walked out with pajama bottoms on and his head wrapped in a towel.

"So?" I said.

"Hi." Sam said. He sat on the bed and held my hand. "I had fun tonight, thanks for coming with me."

"I enjoyed every moment of it; the only problem is I couldn't feel the sand in between my toes." I looked up at Sam and he squeezed my hand.

"You look tired so, goodnight I love you." Sam kissed my forehead and walked back to the bathroom. I turned over on my side so my back was facing the bathroom door. I sat there waiting for Sam and when he sat on the bed the weight of his body sunk into the mattress. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I know you are still awake."

"I like to wait."

"Thanks," He kissed my cheek and put his head on his pillow. I fell off to sleep with the sound of his heart.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-Three

Rebecca

Where was I? I shifted again? I don't even remember how I got here. I was naked though, and I wanted to go home. I couldn't go home because everyone was already up and they would see me. I walked in between the trees and saw the house. I was so hot and I didn't want to shift. I kept breathing heavily, and wiping the sweat away off my forehead. I saw Grace outside sitting in the grass, spinning her engagement ring around her finger.

"Grace," I whispered so she could hear me.

"Rebecca," She whispered back. "Where are you?"

"Behind this tree," I stuck my head out so she could see me. Grace sighed.

"I'll get you something to wear." Grace ran into the house and came out a few minutes later with a bag of clothes. I changed behind the tree and crumpled the plastic bag in my hand. When I walked out Grace smiled at me.

"Thanks, I just wish I could just enjoy summer." I sat in the grass and Grace sat next to me.

"One day you will, I promise." Grace put a hand on my back. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"One day," I whispered. "Grace?"

"Yes."

"Are you and Sam going to try for another baby?"

"Probably," Grace shrugged. "I'm just scared that the same thing will happen again."

"Grace, I know that everything will be alright in the end."

"Thank you."

"Always a pleasure to help." I saluted her, got up, and walked slowly to the house.

Cole

I heard someone's phone go off and I really didn't want to get up and see whose it was.

"Cole," Isabel yelled. I jumped out of bed and ran to where Isabel's voice ran through the house. She was wrapping a sweater around her shoulders.

"Isabel, what are you doing? You are not going outside, give me the phone." I took the ringing phone out of her hand and sprinted outside to Grace. "Here," Grace looked puzzled but answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said. I heard murmurs on the other end of the phone but couldn't make out the words. "What, tomorrow? I guess so; I'll tell Sam to call you back, bye." Grace hung up and you could tell she was mad with me. "Next time, give the right phone to the right person." Grace shook Sam's phone in my face and stormed off into the house.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-Four

Grace

"Sam," I yelled as I ran around the house to find him. "Where is he?" I asked myself.

"Grace," Paul said. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Sam. I have looked everywhere for him. I'm worried, I didn't see him when I woke up and-"

"Grace, breath, he went walking before you woke up."

"He's still out?"

"Yes, you know he likes nature."

"Ok, I'll go find him thank you." I ran out of the house and ran down our dirt driveway. I saw a figure walking up the road, I knew it was Sam. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. I put my hand on the back of his head. "You scared me so much, gosh Sam leave a note or something."

"Sorry, Grace calm down. Breath, I'm here, sorry, sorry."

"I just get worried about you," I said looking up at him. Sam kissed me and we walked home together. He kissed the top of my head when we were almost home.

"Love you," Sam said. I looked up at him.

"Love you too. Sam I forgot to tell you, we are seeing your parents tomorrow. Something changed about visiting changed so tomorrow is the only good time."

"Grace, I'm sorry, if you don't want to go now because the plans changed-"

"Sam, I want to go, its ok."

"Really?"

"Yes Sam, I want to go, you have seen my parents billions of times, and I want to see your parents once." Sam wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Ok," He whispered. When we walked in Rebecca was sitting on the couch listening to someone's IPod. I didn't think she had one; maybe Cole let her listen to it. I walked over and picked her legs up sat on the couch and put her feet on my lap. She looked up at me and smiled, taking one ear bud out she reached for her water bottle that sat on the coffee table behind her.

"Hello," She said sitting up.

"Hi, how are you today?" I said.

"Fine, Cole let me listen to his music." She shook the iPod.

"Cool, hey I'm putting you in charge tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Sam and I are going out for the whole day. So even though I have never done this you can be in charge of everyone."

"Oh, well in that case I'm honored. Thank you," She said looking at me, she tipped her head back and looked at Sam who was eating a snack cake.

"You're welcome," He said with a hand over his mouth as he talked with his mouth full.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-Five

Sam

Grace and I all day did was talk about when I was little, so I described my parents a little, I forgot a lot though so I guessed on some things.

"I can't imagine them doing what they did to you." Grace whispered as she laid upside down on the edge of the bed.

"I know," I whispered back.

"Can't believe it, until I see them."

"Speaking of them when are we getting picked up tomorrow?"

"Early, about eight."

"That's early?"

"To me, yes." I laughed at her, she was so funny. "What?" She said sitting up and looking at me on the other side of the bed.

"You're too cute that's all." She crawled next to me and rested her hand on my hand which was on my leg. "I'm tired," she said resting her head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair and she fell asleep an me. "Goodnight Grace," I whispered. I rested my head on top of her head and I listened to her breathing slow down and soften. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Sam," Grace yelled in my ear. I jumped.

"What?"

"You have fifteen minutes."

"For what?"

"Officer Koenig called, he will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Oh," I got up got dress and brushed my teeth.

"Sam, do your hair." Grace said when I walked in the kitchen. I ran back to the bathroom and brushed my hair.

"He's here," Cole said looking out the window. There was a knock on the door and Grace went to answer it.

Grace

"Hi," Officer Koenig said.

"Nice to see you again." I said, "Come in," I shut the door behind him and went into the kitchen to get him a cup of coffee. "Here you go," I handed him the cup.

"Thank you." I sat down next to Sam on the other couch and he wrapped his arms around my stomach. We waited until he finished his coffee and then we left. It was a long drive to the jail house. I thought it was sweet that they let Sam's parents stay in the same jail. "We're here," Officer said. We got out of the car and walked slowly to the jail. I was scared, and I could tell Sam was too, he kept squeezing my hand harder and harder.

"Ready?" Sam sighed.

"Ready," I said. Officer Koenig walked us into a little room and he told us to wait. He asked Sam after a few minutes to come with him. He was going to see his parents first.

"See you in a while." Sam said turning to me before going down a long black hallway. I hope Sam's parents will love Sam again, but what I saw when I walked in was not at all what I expected.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-Six

Sam

I walked down a long white hallway and followed a few officers to a big white door.

"Sam," one of the officers started, "We are putting a lot of pressure on your parents-"

"They have no cuffs on," another one began, "If they don't hurt you or Grace we will give them more freedom inside the house."

"We will be standing right next to them though, so don't worry," Officer Koenig said opening the door. I walked in after him and saw a man and a woman sitting in chairs next to a table.

"Sam," The woman said standing up. My parents sure changed from how I remembered them.

"When does Grace come in." I whispered to Officer Koenig.

"Soon," He whispered back, "just get comfortable with them." They walked me over to the table and my mom walked around and asked if she could hug me. I nodded and looked back at the officers. They nodded back and she hugged me tight. We sat down and started talking.

"So that's what our son turned into." My dad said. I smiled and my cheeks got hot.

"I'll get Grace, and we are going to be behind the glass." Officer Koenig said. The officers walked out of the room and I was alone with my parents.

"Grace?" My mother said, "Who is that?"

"She's my-" I started but Grace walked in, thank goodness.

"Hello," Grace said sitting down next to me, putting her purse down on the floor next to her. "I'm Grace, Sam's fiancé."

"Fiancé?" My mom asked, "Sam didn't mention that."

"Didn't get that far," I turned to her and smiled. "Sorry." She rested he head on my shoulder.

"That's ok," She whispered.

"So are you two planning to start a family? To carry on the Roth name." My dad asked. Grace looked up at me.

"Well yes," Grace started.

"Go Sam," My dad cheered.

"We tried, but I had a miscarriage." Grace finished. My mom gasped.

"I'm so sorry," She said looking away.

"That's ok." Grace said back. "So how cute was Sam as a little kid, I tried to imagine it but I really don't know how he looks."

"Oh, Sam was so adorable as a baby, he had light brown hair, which was adorable, and he had the same face shape though. Also his eyes stayed the same." My mom looked into my eyes and smiled.

Grace

Sam's parents were so nice; I couldn't believe that they would want to harm him. We talked for a while about nothing, but then we talk about what happened that dreadful day, with the bathtub.

"I don't know what got us like that." His mother sighed.

"Well if your child starts doing what Sam did, most people would do what we did." His dad said back. I didn't agree and I don't think Sam did either, but we all stayed quiet.

"It's over; I don't want to hear any more about it." Sam said getting up, out of his chair.

"Sam," I said, "Please." I pleaded. Sam sat back down and took my hand.

"Sorry." Sam whispered. He held my hand under the table.

"Why don't we change the subject? How have you been?"

"Well we have been in prison, so?" His mom said.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Sam

We stayed with my parents for almost the whole day, just talking about life, and our childhood. I enjoyed it and I think Grace did too. So now we were driving down the road, her hand in mine, and we just watch trees and cars pass us.

"Talking to your parents," Grace said, "Was real enjoyable, I had fun." I pulled into the driveway of Grace's parents so we could pick up the packages for Rebecca. "Stay in the car." Grace demanded. She got out of the car and walked to the front door.

Grace

I knocked, and my mother answered the door.

"Grace," She said hugging me and petting my hair. "Come in, come in, wait bring in Sam, your father went on a business trip."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Bring him in." I went outside and told him my mom wanted him inside. He didn't refuse and came in. We sat on the couch and my mom's cat sat on my lap. "So what did you two do today?"

"We went to see my parents, Annette and Gregory." Sam said getting closer to me but disguising the close contact by petting the cat.

"Oh well that's wonderful."

"I thought so, it was nice to see them again, and they didn't change much though." Sam shrugged, and then smiled.

"Well I'll go get the package for you." My mom walked out of the room and came back with two packages. "Here you go." She said setting them on the floor next to us.

"Thank you." I said. "So, how are you?"

"Good as always, I guess." She said shrugging.

"How about dad?"

"There are many things that your father needs to work on to become a happy person, and I feel bad that he isn't an enjoyable person though. He's been sleeping on the couch the last few nights; he is going to hold a grudge until the end of his days, over the baby situation." I smiled at my mom and laughed that my dad gets upset over the stupidest of things.

"I'm sorry mom, I really am." I heard sounds of footsteps coming up the front stairs.

"Go out the back door, hurry." Sam grabbed the boxes and we ran out the right before my dad walked in. We ran to the car and Sam places the boxes in the car and we rolled out of the driveway and went down the street.


End file.
